Bella, Isabella?
by LazyMasochistBoot
Summary: Isabella Swan reluctantly enrolls into boarding school. What happens when her innocence is tested by a certain Greed-Eyed God..and what the big secret they're hiding? Rated M for Lemons, Laughs and Love.
1. Charmer Way

**A/N: Okay before I start I just want to say hi! And I want you all to be aware that I will update frequently because I actually have the time(sad I know) and that I hate when stories have chapters that are EXTREMELY short so I'll make sure mine aren't. **

**Also, this first chapter will cover all the necessities so we can get them all out of the way before the good stuff comes. Here you'll learn who Bella is in this story, who's important to her, how she gets into the school and lastly, what the school entails. Basically, this is filler…but necessary filler all the same. **

**I really hope you enjoy and PLEASE let me know what you think and what needs to be changed or just anything thing. KIND criticism welcome although I can't stop you if you choose to be rude…all the same, ENJOY! J **

Charmer Way

Charmer way boarding school for grades 9-12

Charmer Way was founded in 1945 by Sir Aro Volturi. Henceforth, it has become one of the most prestigious schools on the continent. Charmer Way prides itself on ensuring that its occupants/students are well taught, thoroughly cultured, well mannered and extremely educated by the time they graduate. Charmer Way lets in only the finest, well-recommended students to ensure that the learning environment is kept just that.

There are monthly field trips that will open eyes and minds to what the world could offer them. Past trips have been to places such as:

Paris: students learn about the planning and constructing of the great monument that is the Eiffel Tower whilst enjoying the gorgeous settings.

New York: New York is usually visited in early summer at the end of the year for a special treat for Seniors/Juniors ONLY. Here we allow the children to take ferry rides, visit monuments and museums and indulge in safe, supervised fun.

These are just some of the lovely places your child will visit if he/she is accepted to out academy.

"This is crap. Read between the lines Mom. All they're really saying is: 'Hello, we are very boring. This school is old. We charge big money to follow your kids around and bother them even while we're in awesome places like Paris and New York. Your child will have no fun and when they graduate, they'll be stuffy, lame, and disgustingly proper. Please give us your money.'" I said in a stuffy half British voice.

My mom giggled and hugged me around the shoulders. "Sweetheart, this sounds like a good opportunity for you. We have the money. I want what's best for you and this is what's best." I looked up at my beautiful mother. She had frizzy, dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, surrounded by slightly visible wrinkles. I pouted.

"Don't pout. Look," she said when I sighed, "how about this…I promise that if it ever gets too boring or too annoying or too unbearable…then you can come home. No questions—well, few questions asked. And in turn, you have to promise that you will never lie just to come home. None of your adventurous tales, 'kay?" She looked down at me.

I sighed again. I'm going to miss her so much. There's no one or nothing I loved more

than my parents. They are crazy and confusing and…the best parents I could ask for.

They put of with my inability to interact with kids my age, my stubbornness, my silence and my crazy teenage problems. I could tell my mom everything and I could ask my dad anything.

They'd always taking care of me as best as they could with their meager funds and I knew that them wanting me to go to this crazy school was just another way to make sure I was well taken care of. I also knew that they were ecstatic that I'd be rooming with someone that I'd have to talk to. Yes, they want me out of my shell. And double yes, I love my shell and I never want to leave it. I've never been social, and the one friend I had was forced upon me. I hated to talk to people because I never knew what to say and I always ended up tripping mid-conversation….without even moving. I just randomly fall.

Gravity hates me.

My best friend in the entire worlds is Jacob Black. His father Billy is friends with my dad, Charlie. I met Jacob when I was six years old. Billy asked my dad to baby sit Jacob for the day because he wanted a little time with his wife, Sue (I realized years later what that meant…ew).

My dad of course agreed and he, Jacob and I spent the day on the couch watching football. I think my dad expected me to strike up a conversation with Jacob but of course, I didn't. The day passed in silence until Jacob burped loudly and long. When he finished he smiled and burped out an apology. My dad laughed and gave him a high five; I folded my arms and grimaced at him. "That's disgusting," my little voice had said.

Jacob had slowly turned to me and leaned in close before letting out a smelly, hot burp, right in my face. That was the first time I ever hit anyone. I slapped Jacob right in the face and I accidentally broke his nose. He fell back onto the floor, clutching his face and gasping.

I'd cupped my hands over my face in shock and daddy jumped to help him. I felt terrible about what I did but also proud. I slapped a nine year old! I broke his nose! Me! Clumsy, weak me! Yes, I was proud but still, I hurt him.

As my dad brought Jacob to his feet, I rushed to him and apologized furiously; ignoring the dizzy feeling, I got from the sight and smell of his blood.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"No, wait…you broke my nose?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hand. I nodded, slowly. "You're six?" I nodded again. "You're a cool chick, Swan. I like you." I could see the brightness of his white teeth through his fingers as he smiled.

And at that moment, I knew I liked him too.

Still, it took me years to become as comfortable with Jake as I am now. There were many awkward conversations and games in the beginning but after a while, around age 8, I embraced him and took him in as my friend. Jake was a very bold boy to those around him but only I knew the shy, unsure side of Jacob and only he knew of my slightly rebellious, courageous side. We knew each other, we got each other. Jacob meant a lot to me, he helped me so much and I will be forever indebted to him. I love him.

That being said, I feel the need to explain that Jacob is very handsome, I'll admit. But there never has been and never will be anything romantic between us. Firstly, it would ruin everything. Secondly, I haven't the slightest idea how to be a girlfriend. Thirdly, it would be weird, he's like my brother. Fourth, I know him too well and he's not the commitment type. And lastly, I could never do anything romantic with my brother.

So, that's that. Crap, Jacob. I'd miss him too. But he'd want this for me too and so if the three most important people in the world to me, want me to do this, then I guess I'm going to try.

"Okay mom, I'll apply," I said and I received a wide smile in response.

Two weeks later…

Ms. Isabella Swan,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Charmer Way Boarding School. Your outstanding academic performance and high recommendations have lead us to believe that you are exactly the kind of hardworking student we aim to accept here.

Enclosed, along with this letter, you will find a list of important dates and appointments you will need in order to register and attend before entering Charmer Way. We expect your first school payment no later than August 12, 2010.

We are truly looking forward to housing and educating you _Ms. Swan_. Please look over the details included and if there are any questions/concerns/comments then please feel free to email us at: or call us at 760-124-4990

Fax: 51396

We look forward to seeing you _Ms. Swan_

Sincerely,

Victoria Gerrivaldi Caius Volturi

Victoria Gerrivaldi-Headmistress Caius Volturi-Headmaster

I was nervous as I read over the letter but also proud that I was accepted into such a snooty, high class school. My mom and dad hugged my opposite shoulders and Jacob, who was with me at the post office when I got the letter, smiled his wide, white smile at me and said, "Congrats, Bells."

I smiled back at him and then up at my parents before removing the other papers from the envelope. I read:

Senior Orientation will be held on August 21, 2010 in Room 490 of building 4. All

Senior students will be in attendance. Here students will get a chance to know each other and rooms will be assigned. Also, on this day Senior I.D. pictures will be taken.

Students will be in rooms of no more than three and no unisex pairings are permitted. I repeat NO UNISEX PAIRINGS will be permitted. Any male or female student caught in the dorms of the opposite sex after hours will be punished accordingly.

New students will be assigned a buddy for the days preceding the first day of school on September 7, 2010.

"Yea, I get it. More communication," I grunted.

"Oh, hush up," Renee said.

"Yea, Bells, hush up," Jacob mocked. My mother pretended to be angry and Charlie chuckled.

"I'm proud of you, kid," he said to me with one of his crinkly eyed grins.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the paper before me.

"What's wrong?" mom asked.

"This school is $15,000 a month plus extra fees that's what's wrong! Mom, we can't aff-"

"Bella, we have the money now, we have more than enough for you to go to graduate.

It's fine."

"Mom, that's 10 months of schooling…$150,000! I can't let you spend that on me!"

"Bella, stop. We can and we will. No more discussion," she said firmly and I gave up.

I suppose you're wondering how I have all this money. No, we are not rich. I live in

Forks, Washington. Podunk, U.S.A. as I like to call it. I was lower than middle class but higher than lower class just three months ago but now I am…I guess upper class. Why?

Simply because I was born on September 13, 1993. Explain? My mother has a terrible habit you see, she's addicted to playing the lottery. She plays every chance she gets. She plays numbers from milk expiration dates, bar codes, the number of dishes I break, how many times I fall in a day and…birthdays. She's played the birthday of everyone in our family at least once and two months ago she played: 91394, my birthday, and won. How much, you ask? Oh nothing just 9 million dollars!

That's my story. Now, I have to attend a boarding school, spend countless hours, day and night, with strangers. Maybe I'll make a friend if I stop being so mute but then again…it'll never happen. Why?

Because I'm Isabella Swan and that's me. As I said before, this is my story.

And unfortunately I have to stick to it.

**A/N:**

***looks around nervously* So, that was the Prologue or Preface or…whatever you wish to call it. I hope you at least fractionally enjoyed it or even a smidge of it. If not then please don't turn off reading the next chapter which will be posted as soon as possible. **

**Bella will be going to her school for orientation and other activities that may just include a certain pixie like creature, a beautiful blonde, a hunky teddy bear and a southern gent. Oh! And some weirdo named Edward…heard of him? ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! And feel free to tell me this chapter sucked…cause I kinda agree**


	2. Bella?

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I couldn't leave that sucky chapter 1 up there by itself. Blehh!**

BPOV

My mother grabbed my arm and latched it through hers as we walked past the stares and glances and occasional whispers. I looked to my left, far across campus as I saw a boy walking towards the opposite building and I saw he was getting the same treatment as I and my mother.

Okay, so mental note number one, people here have staring problems…got it. We finally made it to the giant doors and pushed them open. Ridiculous.

It was like an opera hall or a courtroom or...I don't even know how to explain. This was just a hall and it was magnificent, I can only imagine what the rest of this place looks like.

"Wow," mom said beside me. I could only nod in response.

We stood there and stared up at the high ceiling that had stained glass with some of the most beautiful designs ever on it. Angels and mermaids and scepters…oh my! I couldn't resist.

The floors were shiny and white; of the finest quality, I imagine. There were no skid marks or cracks or hidden crevices just smooth, even , Bella proof floor. I think I love this floor.

We took in the tall glistening, brown wooden walls. Once again I fell in love. There were gaps on either side of us, leading into other rooms where I saw people chatting.

That's when my bliss turned to fear and intimidation. They all knew each other or either the other newbies were really good at making new friends. I knew no one. I am terrible at making new friends. I'll be all alone here.

"You'll be fine," my mom assured while nudging my shoulder. She always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I'll never have a friend here. No one will like me. I can't talk, I don't. Gosh, I suck!" I exclaimed and several people turned to look at me. "And now they think I'm crazy!" I whisper-yelled to her as I turned to face her.

"Sweetie, you will be okay," she said slowly, "And once you give a genuine try, you'll make plenty of friends. Someone will like you. And," she added, "if they don't then fuck 'em." She shrugged.

"Mom!"

"Aw, you've heard worse from me. You know me kid, don't hold back," she winked.

"Now, come, my beautiful butterfly, you have much to do." She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward like she knew the place. Apparently, she did because not five minutes later I was standing in front of a door that said: Marcus Volturi: Director of

Events/Registration.

"Go on and knock, Bella. We're already a little late. Looks like we're the last ones to register," she said eyeing the empty waiting chairs and cookie dish. Yup, we're the last ones.

I nodded at her smile, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in," a deep voice said from the other side.

With another breath, I pushed the door open. I walked into a large, spacious office. File cabinets lined the room and a door was at the very back. It had a huge lock on it.

Hmm…eerie. In the very middle on the room was a desk, a very clean desk and behind the desk sat a man. He looked fairly tall, but had a mousy look about him. He had hair almost the same shade as my mothers and light blue eyes that looked almost clear. I didn't realize how long I'd been staring until he cleared his throat.

"Ms. Swan, I presume. It's the last file I have," he said in his gruff voice.

My shaky legs moved toward him. "Y-yes. I'm Swan. Isabella Swan." Oh great, now I'm James Bond.

"Have a seat will you, Ms Swam?" he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. I sat quickly for fear of falling for shaking so hard.

"Now, let's get to business. I am simply here to give you your papers." He picked up a folder off his desk and opened it. He took things out one by one as he showed them to me.

"This is a map of the school in case you lost the one we sent. This is a list of events that are being held before school that you must attend. This is the list of staff phone numbers.

All the teachers and headmasters and me, of course. Should you be in any trouble while on campus…academic, bullying or general concerns, you should call one of us immediately and we'll see what we can do," he smiled. I smiled back as best as I could.

"Do you have a cell phone, Isabella, if I may call you so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you may. Um, I do have a cell phone. I acquired it recently." I hadn't had a cell phone until last week when Mom insisted I let her buy me one. She's been really splurging on me lately.

"New model?" he asked.

"Um, yea, it is. Just came out, I was told." Why does he need to know?

"Good. It's mandatory, students carry up to standard phones. The cheap ones are a bit unreliable. We like to ensure safety." He smiled again. They take safety really seriously here.

"Now," he continued, "this is your class schedule. I see most of them are AP, good for you. Not many people take pride in their school work, that's why we're the best. Our students try very hard. Also, this is your Room number." He handed me a small paper with the number 421 on it. "You have two roommates, one has been here since Freshman year, the other is new just as you are. This is the name of your 'buddy' for the week." He handed me a piece of paper with the name: Alice Cullen on it. "She's also one of your roommates and class president among other things. Also, her brother Edward Cullen, will be assisting in your tour today," he sounded almost sympathetic as he said the last line.

Then he cleared his throat. "Um, this is your keycard. It accesses your room, your kiosk in the library and your storage space in the student storage unit."

Whoa. My own library cubicle and storage space! I took the small, credit card like, piece of rubber and tucked it away in the pocket of my jeans. "Thank you."

"I believe that's it. Oh! Wait, your uniform is already in your closet—of which the key card also opens. That's it. Any questions?" He started stuffing everything back in the folder.

"Uh, no. Thank you, I think I got everything." I stood stiffly and took the offered folder.

He stood also. "Wonderful. Alice and her brother are waiting for you in the Great Hall," he said as he offered me his hand. I took and he gently shook my hand. "Good luck, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, Sir," I smiled; as I turned away I could have sworn he mumbled 'you're going to need it' but of course, he probably hadn't.

I exited and greeted my mother again, clutching the folder to my chest. "It's over," I breathed.

She walked to me and rubbed my shoulders. "Aw, Izzy, don't be like that. I'm serious, you'll be fine."

I felt comforted by the use of her nickname for me and I nodded in response. "Well, I'm supposed to meet an Alice and Edward Cullen in the Great Hall and I guess I should hurry since I've kept them waiting." Perhaps they'll be nice to me, I added mentally.

Mom nodded vigorously at my slight enhancement of mood and she started ushering me down the hall opposite of the way we came. Okay, she knows this place too well. I decided to speak up.

"Okay, Mom, how the French toast do you know where to go in here?"

She laughed and reached in her back pocket. "I'm sorry, I snatched your school map from the packet and I studied it, which was foolish considering you're going here not me." She showed me the crumpled school map.

"Wow, geez Mom what happened to it?"

"I might have accidentally washed it…twice."

I chuckled. That's Renee for you. "It's fine, Mr. Volturi gave me an extra."

She grinned. "Well, great. Here we are, darling." She waved a hand in front of us. We were standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. There were long table—four of them—in the large room and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A few children were slumming around talking and laughing. It was like a scene from Harry Potter. Dumbledore, where are you?

I laughed internally and actually humored myself by searching around for a small gray bearded man with half moon spectacles. As I turned to the right, a blur of pink caught my eye as it lunged towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but all I felt was a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" a voice said.

"Bella, open your eyes. Someone's talking to you," I heard my mother say.

Oh right! I opened my eyes slowly and saw the pink blur was a person. A girl. She was really small—less that 5 feet— and had a spiky pixie cut hairstyle and the prettiest hazel eyes I ever saw. She was wearing a pink head band in her black hair, a pink and white plait mini skirt, a white t-shirt and a pink jacket on top of that. Lastly, she had these really cute pink flats on her feet. She had to be the most adorable person ever. I hope she likes me!

"Hi, I'm Alice! I'm supposed to show you around."

"Oh, right. Hi, Alice. I-I'm-"

"I know you're Isabella Swan, right. They sent me a picture of you. You are really pretty!

I love your hair! O.M.G. your skin is awesome. Why aren't you wearing makeup? Ooh, lemme do your makeup. Please? Please!"

Okay, she said that in one breath and that scares me. She scares me a bit actually. Too much energy, not enough body. She was bouncing too! Like literally bouncing. And she was staring at me expectantly.

"Um…" was all I could say before the machine started again.

"Thank you!" she screeched. Since when does 'um' mean 'yes, you can put makeup on me?'

"Um, Alice. I don't like m-makeup. I-it's not really m-me." I stuttered.

"Are you ok?" she asked putting a hand on my forehead an looking concerned.

"Yes, um, why?"

"You're stuttering and paler than your picture and you have sweat on your brow. Are you sick?" She fanned my face. "Breathe deeply. In and out. Heh heh who who," she breathed. I'm not giving birth!

"I'm fine. I just," I took a deep breath. "I'm not good at talking to people."

"Oh! Don't worry, my little pearl, I'll help you out of your shell. I know some really great people here who have or have had the same problem as you but a couple days with me and you'll be a regular ole socialite. Won't even recognize yourself!"

"I hope so," I mumbled. She heard me and nodded with a small smile.

"Here let me introduce you the newbies I met this morning. None of them are shy but they're all really nice. By the way, your mom left," she added. I turned and sure enough mom was nowhere to be seen. Thanks Mom. She started walking to the back of the hall and I followed, grateful that there weren't many people. At the back there was a table with three people, they all had there backs to us.

"Hey, guys! I have fresh meat!" Alice turned back and winked so I knew she was joking.

All three of them turned at the same time and I gasped. They were really beautiful. Like really, really beautiful. Two blondes—one boy one girl—and a brunette boy.

"This is Isabella Swan, she's my touree, if that's a word. She's really shy so don't-"

Before she finished her sentence, the brawny brown haired boy lunged at me and picked my up in a crushing embrace. "Belly!" he shouted in a deep voice.

"Emmett, put her down. Dammit, I said she was shy! You're scaring her!" Alice shouted.

I was more thank scared. My oxygen was gone. I was literally dying. He finally sat on my feet again. "Sorry, Alice, but she's just so cute. I mean look at her!" He pinched my cheek as I blushed. "And she blushes! That's so cute!"

"Okay, Emmett, we get it, she's fucking cute. Shut up about it," a light but harsh voice said. The blonde girl stood up and shot a glare in my direction before she offered me her hand. "Rosalie Hale," she said. I gave her my hand and she gripped it tightly.

"Isabella Swan," I uttered. Let. Go. Please.

"Rose, let the girl free. She doesn't want Emmett," a Southern voice drawled. The blonde boy stepped forward and pried Rosalie's arm off of me and she stepped back, still scowling.

"Sorry, darling, she's a bit…territorial and, uh, she apparently believes Emmett is hers already, even though they've only had one conversation. I'm Jasper Hale." I stared into

Jaspers sweet blue eyes, compared to Rosalie's cold ones. He had dirt blonde hair, the same shade as Rosalie's but his hung just past his ears as opposed to Rosalie's which hung almost to her waist, just as mine did. Hers was really straight and swung every time she did. It looked so soft.

Jaspers hair looked smooth but rough(A/N: like his look in Eclipse) and a bit curly. His lips were full an pouty and thin at the ends. Rosalie's were much the same. I compared their features to Emmett's. He had hazel eyes like Alice but they were darker, closer to brown than Alice's.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts by grabbing my hand and laying a soft kiss on it. It wasn't suggestive or weird, it was completely relaxed and genuine. I blushed hard all the same.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. Hale, was it?" I stuttered. "Are you and Rosalie…"

"She's unfortunately my sister, my twin. But I'm older," he grinned.

"By ten minutes," Rosalie grumbled.

"Ten minutes that I was in the world and you weren't," Jasper bragged.

I giggled quietly at their banter. "Hey, Belly, I'm sorry about the bone crusher I gave you there," Emmett said suddenly. "But you're just so-"

"Say cute and I'll kill you," Alice interrupted.

"Adorable," Emmett finished with a smirk. "I'm Emmett Cullen, pixie's brother."

That explains the eyes. "Nice to meet you…formally."

"Emmett is a senior, he's been here since his freshman year. Rosalie and Jasper are newbies like you," Alice explained.

"Where is your…um, other brother?" I whispered. "Edward, was it?"

Alice and Emmett both tensed. "What do you need him for?" Alice asked at the same time Emmett said, "Brother? What brother?" Alice then smacked Emmett for his less than subtle dodge of subject.

"Um, Mr. Volturi. H-he told me that he, um, E-Edward was supposed to help show me around the school and such," I said to them all.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Alice shouted. "His presence will not be needed for our escapades." Something over her shoulder caught her attention and she yelped, before

I could turn to see what it was, she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away, back towards the giant doors. "Let's go, we have much, much to do! Busy, busy, busy!" She was practically sprinting as she looked all around her. I heard her yelp again and I followed her gaze to a figure that was rushing on the opposite side of the room. It looked as if they were trying to outrun each other. I only saw the other persons back as they pushed people aside to match Alice's strides. Alice screeched again and sped up.

"Alice, slow down," I said, finding my voice as I tried to reason with my equilibrium. My shoes were scuffing the floor and I was so close to falling, I could feel it. Even though I was wearing flat sneakers.

"Oh, no, no time. We must go." Then she mumbled something about a track team followed by a lot of profanities. I blush. This room is way too long.

Finally we made it to the door and Alice leaped forward to try and grabbed the handle but a body stepped in front of her.

"Running from someone, Alice," a masculine yet melodic voice asked. I peeked around

Alice and gasped.

"Fuck," she hissed.

Standing in front of the door was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. I blinked to make sure I wasn't imagining him. Nope, he was still there ones I'd opened my eyes again.

Wow.

I blushed as I took him all in. He was tall and thin—compared to Emmett—but you could see his muscles through the tight shirt he wore. I took the time to count. One, two, three, four, five, six! Six pack! Oh my. I looked up and found his face. He had a strong, chiseled, God like jaw as if he'd been sculpted. He had pink, kissable, pursed lips with a small dimple under the bottom one; a straight nose. His eyes! They were the greenest of green. Emerald! Dorothy, I found what you were looking for!

His beautiful, emerald eyes were surrounded by long, curled eyelashes. He blinked and they fell perfectly again his firm, cheeks.

I blushed harder as I thought about his other…cheeks and wondered whether or not they were firm as well. What's wrong with me? I'm not like this!

"Bella," Alice groaned and I snapped back, "This is my brother, Edward."

This was her brother? I think Edward just became my favorite name. Alice continued,

"Edward, this is Isabella Swan, the epitome of innocence."

The last part confused me. I looked at her and she shrugged. "You are," she said then she turned to Edward, "and he should know that before he does anything."

Edward laughed. What a glorious sound! "I like a challenge," he winked at me over

Alice's head. I blushed. "And she blushes!" he exclaimed just as Emmett had. He stepped around Alice and came to stand before me. Oh God! He smells like cinnamon and sex!

What? What did I just say? I hate that word and now I'm using it in common, mental conversation? What is this man doing to me?

Edward smiled down at me and then rose a hand to place on my cheek. A small but powerful, electric current ran through my body, starting from where he touched. I thought

I saw his eyes narrow but when I checked again they were back to normal.

"So, Ms. Swan, how far down does that blush go?" he asked smoothly with a smirk.

"I-I-um, I'm-" Crap, mouth, make words!

"Let's go, Bella," Alice said and then she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from the God like creature. No, wait, I was really close to saying words!

She rushed me out the door and just as we made it into the hallway, I felt a hand on my arm and a velvety voice in my ear that made me stop in my tracks. "Let's ditch the elf and go find a deserted hallway. You, me, alone." I felt his hot breath on my ear and I closed my eyes.

"Edward! Put it away or fucking lose it!" Alice yelled. Wait, put what away?

I turn to see Edward's tongue hanging out of his mouth as he glared at Alice. His tongue?

Was he gonna…lick me. Oh God. Edward licking me. My lower regions started to heat up much to my mortification. Oh, no! No, no, no!

Edward's tongue disappeared back into his glorious mouth. "Come on, Alice. Stop cock blocking. Dude, just give me a few minutes with her and then you can have her back," he reasoned.

Wait, what? Have 'her' back! I have a name, douche bag. My anger gave me a voice.

"Excuse me, but 'her' has a name. It's Isabella and 'her' doesn't want to go anywhere with you. So leave 'her' alone and find a quiet, empty hallway and have fun with your self for a few minutes," I said sharply.

"Go Isabella," Alice whispered encouragingly to me. I could hear the proud smile in her voice. She nudged me with her shoulder.

I continued to stare at Edward. As I spoke, his smirk had turned into a shocked expression and then a weird one before finally returning to its original state.

"Wow, kitty got claws," he purred raising a perfect brow.

I wanted to knock that stupid smirk right off his dumb, beautiful face! I'd never been so angry before. He spoke as if I were an object; nothing. Then, I actually defend myself and he smirks and continues to demean me? Who did this Edward Cullen think he was? Did he expect me to just leap at him? Was that what he was used to? Well, he was in for a rude awakening with me then!

I did it before I recognized what I was doing. With all my might, I stepped forward and slapped Edward across the face as hard as I could. The sound echoed off the hard walls. I wanted to cover my face or get him help but no, I'd already done it. He deserved it' I couldn't back down now. So, I stood straight and stared at him.

When my hand connected with his face, he'd actually staggered back a bit. Like the force literally set him off balance! Yes! It reminded me of when I'd hit Jacob eleven years ago and I smiled.

After regaining his composure, Edward simply stared at me in amazement while holding a hand to his reddening cheek.

"Oh my freaking God, I can't believe you just did that!" Alice squealed excitedly in my ear.

I can't believe I just did that either! I said to myself. But on the outside, "Anything else to say?"

The amazement left his face and I nearly screamed when I saw the smirk. He took a step closer to me, lowering his hand from his face. "Mmm, I love it when you're rough with me," he said.

I growled. And that's when Isabella Swan left.

**A/N: Uh, oh. Isabella left. What's that mean? Where'd she go? Who's there now? What'd she do? No worry's all will be revealed. The next chapter is already written and it's in Edward's Pov so yippee! **

**Also, in case you didn't notice, in this story, Bella prefers to be called 'Isabella'. It's simply because, that's her name and she's never felt the need to shorten it. Jacob calls her Bells, Renee calls her Izzy and Charlie calls her either. You have to get that she doesn't have friends and everything else has been established. She's 'Isabella' because that's what her birth certificate says. End of story. **

**Alright well, I talk too much. Please review! I love to hear your thoughts! J **


	3. Edward

**A/N: Hellloooo! So, as promised, here's your Edward point of view! J Um, so I'm going to let you read on and I'll see you at the bottom to blab some more! I appreciate your reviews and thoughts! Share more please!**

EPOV

"Edward, get up!" my annoying sister said to me. I loved Alice but she was constantly tap dancing on my last nerve. It's impossible to have a private life with Alice around. She's always asking who my 'Flavor of the Week' was. Which was totally irrelevant seeing as how I never stuck with one person for a whole week. Ugh, the same pussy for a week?

Unimaginable.

I groaned in response to her and put my pillow over my head. It was silent after that and I sighed, reveling in the quiet. Thank God. She must be doing her make up.

I was halfway asleep when the bed started to move. "Eddie!" Shit, she knows I hate that name. "Eddie, wake up. We have to go to the school today! Emmett and I are waiting for you."

"Alice, find your hole and get in it," I mumbled, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Edwaaaaaard! I have people to entertain and I still have no car!" She bounced the bed fervently.

Alice was till waiting for her Porsche Turbo to arrive from its foreign export and Emmett was probably gone already.

"Fuck off, Alice. Leave. Room. Now," I moaned.

"You sure about that?" she asked. I could practically see her with her hands on her hip and her eyebrow raised. Ooh, scary. Not.

I nodded my head. "Fine," she said and I could hear as she took a large amount of air in her lungs. Then it occurred to me what she was going to do. Shit!

I pulled the pillow off my head and waved my hands to tell her to stop. She winked before—

"Daaaaaaaad!" She screamed.

"Edward, get your ass up and do what your sister says! Ten minutes!" My father, Carlisle yelled from downstairs and I heard the door shut as he left.

I growled at her as she skipped from my room, before hopping from my bed and getting dressed. My family was very privileged and all our lives, Alice and I got any and everything we wanted so when we didn't do something we were asked, Carlisle threatened to take something of value away. He calls it disciplinary bargain. I call it bullshit.

Once I was showered and dressed and sexy as hell, I might add, I jogged down the stairs and motioned to the pixie bitch to follow me as I headed out the door, shutting it in her face.

"Ass!" she yelled as she yanked it back open. I waltz down the driveway and clicked the alarm on my car before hopping into Pamela. Yes, I named my fucking car! Problem? I love my Volvo.

Alice hopped in with that everlasting fucking smile on her face. I swear it's gonna get stuck like that one day.

I started Pam and reveled in her soft purr in response. I swiftly pulled from the driveway and down the street towards the school across town. Alice was fucking vibrating in the seat next to me.

"Damn, pix, calm it down over there. You're scaring Pam," I reprimanded.

She scoffed. "Shut up, I'm just excited. I've never been a buddy before and I get to show the school to this really cool girl. She's new and she's gonna be my roommate! I hope she likes pink!"

This peaked my interest. "New girl, eh? You got a picture of her? She hot?" I reached for the folder in her hands but she snatched it away before I got it.

"No, she-she's hideous. Yucky! You don't want her. Not up to your standards. Nope," she blabbed, continuously shaking her head. Weirder than usual.

What'd she know of my taste. "What's she like? What's she into? Get into any trouble at her old school? Caught giving blowjobs during fifth period? Banging teachers in detention?" I smirked, imaging myself as a school teacher, banging my innocent little student. Ah, the ever classic school girl fantasy.

"You're disgusting. And she's not your type. No, extracurricular activities, no clubs or teams, never been suspended or to the principals office except for awards and praise.

Straight A student, and every class she's in is AP or Double Honors. Way too smart for you and, like I said, she's hideous."

"Ew, yea okay. I see your point. Not my type. I'm not into the whole geek thing."

Alice nodded contently. "So, you sure she's ugly?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward!" she growled. "Buck teeth, braces, glasses, frizzy hair, ashy skin, pimple faced, fat, cross eyed ugly!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Man, it would have been nice to have some new ass.

The rest of the ride was silent. For some reason, Alice was feasting on her nails like they were the last Krispy Kremes in the world and her foot was shaking so bad it looked like she was having a seizure. When I shut the car off in the lot, she practically jumped out and ran into the building.

I got out slowly and watched her run into the school. Weird as hell.

I leaned against the hood of my car and scoped out the stragglers in the lot. I spotted a pair of soft legs and I looked up to see Lauren Mallory walking towards me. Ah, Loose Lauren.

"Eddie!" she screeched, throwing herself into my arms.

"Yo, baby," I said as I pushed her away trying to be coy about it. "Wanna have some fun?" I asked as my eyes wandered over to the shed at the back of the school.

She took a step towards me and ran a finger down my chest straight down the my dick.

She cupped it in her hand and gave it a squeeze. I hissed. "I'm always up for fun," she whispered in what I'm guessing was supposed to be a sexy voice.

Well, whatever, all I needed was the crevice between her legs, she could talk anyway she felt. Didn't mean I had to listen.

I gave her my panty dropping crooked smile and watched as she blinked slowly in a daze.

I took her by her wrist—cause I don't fucking hold hands—and led her behind the shed and out of anyone else's sight.

Before I could say anything, she pounced, her lips on my neck, my shirt behind my head.

Well, it is a quickie. I reached under her skirt and pushed her panties to her ankles before plunging my fingers into her wet pussy.

"Oh, Eddie!" she moaned. I resisted rolling my eyes.

Around twenty minutes later, I was walking through the doors of Charmer Way. Gay ass name if you ask me. I mean really? Charmer. Way. Pussies.

I winked and smiled and waved at people who called out to me as I walked down the corridor. I made my way into the Great Hall. It was fairly empty but in the corner I saw a blonde in a mini skirt. I checked her out. Nice ass. Small waist. Nice side boobage. She laughed and turned around. Heidi!

Old ass, new day. Been there done that. I looked away. She was talking to Tyler and

Mike. Ah, what the hay? I made my way over to them just as Jessica beckoned Heidi across the room. I watched her ass switch as she walked away.

"Yo, Edward my man!" Mike said, slapping me on the back. Asshat thought he was the shit.

"Hey, what's up, Edward?" Tyler asked with a nod. See, that's why I liked Tyler. Simple.

Real.

I nodded at them both. "Ty, how was the summer. It was Monaco this time, right?" I asked.

"Yea, it was cool. There was this crazy dude at the lodge we stayed in. He was…" I stood there for the next ten minutes as Tyler told me stories about his time in Monaco with his family. He always went on vacations after school let out. It was always some expensive, exotic, cool ass place. And he never bored me. He was like the only person around here who never got on my last nerves. Ever.

Every time Mike chipped in with a 'yo!' or a 'damn' or a 'hells yes' I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I wonder who the dumb ass was that told him he was good enough to talk to me.

"E, I gotta go man. Gotta show this new dude around. Marcus made me a buddy this year," he scoffed and patted my shoulder before running out….Leaving me with Mike.

"Yo, dude! I went to Florida this summer. Dude, I was on the beach, right? Surfing this killer as wave, right? I see this chick across the beach, right? Fell my ass on my face, cracked a tooth on the board man! I had to get stitches. Fucking stitched man!" he exclaimed. I tuned out after that. I looked over Mike's shoulder at anything that wasn't him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I heard Alice's voice yell. I looked towards the voice. She was huddled in a group with Emmett, a fuck hot blonde, some blond dude and she was talking to some long legged brunette with a nice ass. All I could see was her ass, her waist and her long ass hair. Damn, she had a lot of hair. I like it. Who was she?

Alice's eyes met mine over the brunette's shoulder and I heard her yelp as her eyes widened. What the fuck did I do? She grabbed the girls arm and started dragging her towards the door. It took me just a second after that to figure it out.

This must be the "hideous" chick she has to show around. Frizzy haired and fat, my ass, I thought as I started to make my way to the door as well. How dare she keep this fresh meat from me?

She sped up as she saw me following and I could see the girl tripping as she tried to keep up with Alice. I thanked God I was on the Track Team caught Alice was pretty damn fast. I was almost there. Aha!

She reached for the handle but I blocked her way.

"Running from someone, Alice?" I asked with a smirk. Loser. I let my inner child indulge for a moment. I'm a winner, you're a loser. Ha, ha, ha!

"Fuck," she hissed.

Then I watched as the new chick peeked around and checked me out just as I did her.

And, damn, she was sexy.

I love the innocent looking ones. I started with her long ass legs, even with jeans on, they were apparent. Then I wandered up to the curve of her thighs and up to her hips. Just the right size.

Then my eyes found her chest. She was wearing a semi tight black shirt that said 'I Love

Rock and Roll.' I'll put a dime in your juke box any day, baby. I thought. She was at least a B cup or a small C. I'd find out soon enough. Perfect, fit in my palm size. Finally, and usually least importantly, her face. Shit!

She had a long, slender neck that led into a soft looking, heart shaped face. She had pink, pouty, perfectly kissable lips and a nose that was cute as fuck—yea, I said it. She had a cute nose—and her eyes. She had these longs ass lashes and the most gorgeous brown eyes I'd ever seen. Usually, brown eyes are boring and dull for me but these eyes were flecked with gold and a twinge of yellow. So unique.

Oh, I was going to enjoy this one. Very much so.

She was blushing as she finished her assessment of me. Then Alice, reluctantly, introduced us. Isabella Swan. Hmm, I kinda like it. It's so…her. Shit, you don't even know her, you pussy! Shut up with the sentimental bull crap. Alice stressed that Isabella was "the epitome of innocence." Bullshit, she's a hidden tiger. I can see it.

Even Isabella questioned the title but Alice shrugged and said, "You are." Then she warned me.

Like that would stop me. I laughed and said, "I like a challenge." I winked at Isabella and she blushes, so naturally I had to tease her about it.

When her blush deepened a thought occurred to me and I stepped around Alice and placed a hand on Isabella's cheek. So warm, I noted before asking her how far down that red tint went.

She stuttered and Alice started to pull her away but I held her back and whispered in her ear that we should find a hall to be alone in. I was nothing if not honest.

Just as I was about to taste the soft skin of her ear Alice interrupted me with another threat. Shit, I was tired of this. "Come on, Alice. Stop cock blocking. Dude, just give me a few minutes with her and then you can have her back," I reasoned.

I was pissed shocked when the silent beauty spoke up in a sharp voice. "Excuse me, but 'her' has a name. It's Isabella and 'her' doesn't want to go anywhere with you. So leave 'her' alone and find a quiet, empty hallway and have fun with your self for a few minutes," she spat. Why did I find that so hot?

Alice whispered something in her ear with a smile and, not to be out done, I said, "Wow, kitty got claws," in a low voice.

Isabella went completely red, but she wasn't blushing, she looked angry. Ooh, I love angry sex. It's the best kind. She was scowling at me with a look of disgust, shock and furiousness.

I saw it coming a millisecond before it happened. Her hand swung at my face and her palm struck me across my cheek. Shit, that burned.

I was fucking shell shocked. No girl had ever slapped me…in the face. On the ass, in the arm, on the chest but never in the face.

I should be pissed but fuck, I was hard as hell now. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I staggered back from the force of her blow and held a hand to my cheek. I was kinda proud of her. She kicked my ass. Didn't put up with my shit. She wasn't falling all over me…yet.

Alice loudly whispered, "Oh my freaking God, I can't believe you just did that!"

Isabella looked as if she were shocked at herself too but she quickly composed her face and asked, "Anything else to say?"

I fixed my face as well and reapplied my signature smirk and took a step towards her.

"Mmm, I love it when you're rough with me."

She growled. Her sexy ass actually growled! I was like at the end of my rope with her unintentional teasing. Just as I was about to speak again she pounced and a sharp pain shot through my body and I feel to the ground.

Shit! Now this wasn't hot at all! This shit hurt!

BPOV

What have I done?

**A/N: Haha, yes I know...God damn cliff hanger! But I'm sure you can guess. Please review and tell me if you want EPOV's throughout the story or if you just prefer Isabella. **

**I read every one of them I swear and I will address any questions or concerns. J (When I find the 'respond' button. ;) haha)**

**Also, I'm sorry if the shortly lived lemon disappointed anyone but this is an E/B story and I'd feel like I was making Edward cheat on Isabella (since they're meant to be J) But don't worry, there will be lemons and there will be pretty intense scenes with Edward and Bella with other people but never graphic cause, like I said, it feels wrong. Lol Im saving the graphic for E/B teehee ;)**

**Review and tell me what you think please!**

**A/N: So my laptop was sitting in front of me and I just had to do something with it so I decided I'd write you guys a new chapter. Yay! Win, win. I'm entertained, you're(hopefully) entertained and everyone is happy! And I'll shut up now…REVIEW! J P.S. This chapter jumps POV's a bit. :P**


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Enjoy see ya at the bottom!**

BPOV

Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe I just kicked Edward Cullen in his nether regions! I mean I seriously kicked him in his man parts! Like hard! My foot kinda hurt.

He was on the floor clutching himself and rolling back and forth saying the S word over and over again. His face was contorted and scrunched and he looked so pained. I did that.

I hurt him.

I didn't mean to but when he opened his beautiful mouth and spewed insinuating words just moments after I'd slapped him, completely disregarding my obvious anger, I just…snapped. And Isabella left.

Whenever I'd get angry, Jacob and I would joke and say that Isabella left and Bella came out. I guess my oblivious, shy and innocent side was Isabella and Bella was my angry, evil alter ego. Bella hadn't been out in months and this…boy unleashes her.

It was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself and his loud, obnoxious mouth. Yea.

I was not going to feel sorry for this boy. He was a jerk and if the soreness in his groin wasn't enough to shut him up then I've got another ways.

"Isabella, oh my God!" Alice yelled. "I don't know whether to hug you or hit you. Nope,

I definitely want to hug you." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a huge hug. When she pulled back she was smiling and her face was proud. "No girl. Has ever, and I mean ever, done that to him. I…don't even know what to say." Her eyes widened.

I smiled a small smile at her and peeked to check on the injured excuse for a man. He was now in a sitting position and…surrounded by girls. They were cooing and rubbing and whispering to him while he continued to cup himself.

I scoffed. His head snapped towards me and he smirked. The bastard smirked! What did I just call him? That was a borderline curse word! Crap, leave, Bella! Leave me alone.

Isabella come back, I pleaded.

"Oh, Eddie," one blonde girl said, "let me rub it and make it better." Her hand started to travel South but I closed my eyes before I saw where it landed.

"Lauren, it's okay. I'm better now," I heard Edward say.

"Do you need another blow-"

"Okay, you," Alice shouted and I opened my eyes to see her pointing at the blonde whose wrist Edward was holding, "You need to do to two things. First, remove your hand from my brother and secondly, watch your fucking mouth. Now leave!" Angry Alice was scary.

The blonde—Lauren actually yelped and then lowered her hand. "No need to be bitchy,

Alice," she said. She tried to sound tough but you could hear her voice wavering.

"No need to be slutty, Lauren," Alice retorted in a voice that matched Lauren's valley girl accent.

Lauren huffed and grabbed the wrists of the other two girls that surrounded Edward and leaned into Edward for a kiss. Edward gave her the harshest death glare I'd ever seen and she gasped and nodded before hastily dragging the other girls—a blonde and a brunette—away. What was that about?

"Can we help you?" Alice asked. It was then that I noticed that there were about twenty people watching this whole thing go down. Holy crow! How much did they see? Did they see me kick him? They're gonna think I'm crazy! Darn you, Bella, look what you did!

Alice turned to me and whispered loudly. "They must be deaf." Then she turned to the crowd and said again in a booming voice, "Can we help you?"

They all jumped at once and quickly dispersed. What was Alice so angry about?

Alice, Edward and I just stood there in the silence. I really didn't want to be here anymore. The door to the Great Hall opened and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came out looking confused.

More silence before—

"Hey, Edward! Someone said this chick kicked you in the nuts! Am I hearing right?

Who's the hottie who finally turned you down?" Emmett exclaimed.

Oh, if you only knew who, Emmett. I blushed and look at my feet. Shut up, Alice. Shut up, Alice. I like these people and if they know I go around kicking people, they'll think

I'm psycho. Shut up, Alice. Please.

"Isabella," I heard Rosalie's voice say. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

My head snapped. No! "Hmm, no, no. I-I-didn't—I mean it's…just…no, I-"

"You think Isabella kicked Edward in the nuts?" Emmett asked looking confused. He even scratched his head.

"Yea. I mean, think about it. She's stuttering. She's blushing. She won't look at him. He won't look at her. Either that or someone's got a crush," she finished with a wide smile.

My last nerve just broke.

"What?" I said loudly and five heads turned to me. Bella, give me strength. "He's an idiot! He's disgusting! Yes, Rosalie, I kicked him in the balls. No, Rosalie, I don't have a crush on him!" Lie. "I'm not into the man whore assholes!" I clapped my hands over my mouth. No, no, no! Bella, you went too far!

Five gasps echoed throughout the room.

"Oh," Alice said.

"My." Jasper.

"Fuck." Edward moaned.

"Isabella." Rosalie.

"Swore." Emmett.

I lowered my hand enough to say, "I'm sorry," and then I turned and ran down the nearest hallway. No! This wasn't me! This can't be happening.

I have never sworn in my life. Never. I know it's not exactly a big deal but still, one day no—one hour here and I'm already swearing? I can't lose me. I can't lose Isabella here. I won't.

EPOV

Admittedly, hearing the word 'ass' fall from Isabella's luscious lips made me fucking hard. I won't lie. Yes, I was the 'ass' in question but still…

Then she fucking said sorry and ran off. For what? She just said 'ass' I've heard worse. Is she really so innocent that she freaks out over saying a word as inconsequential as 'ass'?

I smiled to myself. I am going to have so much fun tainting her.

"Isabella's awesome," Emmett said. "And she's so cute!"

Alice, and the two blondes shot Emmett exasperated and annoyed looks that I didn't understand.

"She's so sweet, too. So shy," the blonde chick said.

"Yea. She's a doll," blonde dude concluded.

"Okay, who are you people?" I asked finally.

Alice spoke up. "This is Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper meet Rude Ass. Also known as my brother, Edward."

"Yea, hey. Nice to meet you," I looked the blonde over. Hmm, bodacious. My favorite.

"Hey, asshat. Keep your eyes in your head," Emmett growled. Rosalie gasped and moved a millimeter of a step closer to him and he smiled down at her fondly. Whatever, take her.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I have other conquests. I turned to go in the direction Isabella had run in—fully intent on giving her the time of her life—but pixie had other plans. She grabbed arm and I turned to look down at her.

"What, Mary?" I asked using her given name.

"Ass," she said. She hated that name. "You need to leave her alone," she said to me.

Huh? "What you met her like what, an hour ago and you're already defending her. What the hell? She's just another girl, Alice."

"She's not! Isabella's different. She's shy-"

"So was Angela but she got over that quick!" I retorted.

"Yea and look at her now. She winced every time you walked into a room. You break people, Edward."

"I give them what they want!"

"You take what you need!" she yelled so loudly I took a step back. "You don't give anything. What has anyone ever gained from you besides a one night stand?"

"Alice," I whispered. She's never spoken to me like this. Never cared who I fucked and didn't fuck. Who the hell is Isabella Swan?

"I like Isabella," she said in a calmer voice. "I like her. You can't break her. Please, just leave her alone. She can't handle what you do. Please."

My own fucking family. My own family groveling just trying to get me to avoid one girl.

Fuck this! I turned away from Alice without another word and I jogged up the stairs behind me, headed to my room.

I stomped down the empty halls and to my door, shoving the key card in. As I turned the handle I hear a noise. A sob. From the other side of the door.

Shit! I need to learn how to lock this door! I pushed it open and the sight before me made me hiss. What. The. Fuck.

APOV

When Edward left I'll admit, I felt really crappy for yelling at him. But what I told him was true. He ruined people. The good ones anyway. The sluts like Heidi, Lauren and Jessica, they wanted that one night stand crap. But the good people, the innocents like

Isabella and Angela, they wanted more. I thought back to our sophomore year. And I remembered how he baited Angela in and then spit her out afterwards. She was one of my closest friends. But she never talked to me anymore and she never came back to

Charmer Way.

Because he broke her.

JPOV

This school is so freaking crazy. Alice is adorable.

RPOV

I think Emmett likes me. He got all territorial towards his asshole brother over me. But his weird obsession over Bella is a little concerning. She really is a sweet girl.

EMPOV

Bella is so freaking cute!

THIRD PERSON POV

Meanwhile…

"You left her?" Charlie yells into the phone to his wife.

"Yes, I left her. This very nice, energetic girl came up and talked to her and I snuck away." Renee explained to her hysterical husband.

Charlie sighed. "Renee…"

"Charlie, look, I understand. I know what you're trying to say. But Isabella is a senior now and she needs to start socializing. We can't be there with her forever. She's almost an adult. We have to let go of her and she has to let go of us."

"I know, babe, but I just…I worry about her. She's always been so reserved and, I get that she has to get out there but…I think we waited too late. Like you said, she's a senior.

Soon she'll be out in the big world, we can't push her out so quickly. She's so well adjusted to being shy. I'm afraid it'll be to much for her."

"Charlie…she has to go."

"I know."

"Look, if it helps, I'm standing right outside the school. She has her phone, if she needs me. I'll come running."

Charlie leaned against the wall in his kitchen sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"I love you, you worrying Goose," Renee smiled as she joked with her husband while leaning on the hood of her new Mazda.

Charlie responded with a deep chuckle. "I love you too, Renee."

"Bye," Renee said with another smile.

"Bye."

Renee pressed the end button on her phone and leaned back heavily on her car. Renee closed her eyes and thought back to her and Charlie's wedding day. She saw her and

Charlie's beaming faces and her bulging belly full of Isabella.

She thought of how perfectly Isabella came. She wasn't planned. But she came from love. Isabella was made on the very night Renee and Charlie confessed their love and vowed to get married. Isabella just happened to decide to join the world on the very day they did. And so September thirteenth was both their anniversary and their baby's birthday.

Oh, Bella, Renee thought, you've always been full of surprises.

Two buzzes in her hand interrupted Renee's reminiscing. She flipped open her phones and viewed the messages. The messages were from Jacob and Isabella. Anxious suddenly, Renee pressed the read button.

Jacob: Bella needs you.

Already alarmed Renee exited and read Bella's message.

Isabella: Mom, please come get me.

Renee snapped the phone shut and started running towards the school. She didn't know what was wrong. All she knew was that her baby needed her and it was urgent enough that Jacob had to tell her also.

She pushed through the doors of the school and whipped her head around.

"Mom," a voice said behind her.

Renee turned and saw her daughter. Her face was flushed and her eyes were rimmed red.

But they were bright as well. Excited or scared, Renee gasped at the look in her daughters eyes. Oh no, she thought.

"Bella?" Renee asked.

Isabella sniffed and then slowly nodded.

"Oh God."

JAKE POV

She sounded so broken and small when she called me, crying so hard I could barely understand her words.

"Bells, ya gotta slow down. I can't understand you," I said to her. My voice was frantic as I wondered what the hell was wrong.

"B-B-Bella ca-came." I heard her make out and then her words started slurring again. Bella? What happened?

"Someone made you angry and Bella came out?" I asked.

I heard her manage a "mm hmm". "Sh-she ruined-d-"

Then she gasped. And I heard another voice. A man;s voice. "What's going on here?" the voice asked. Bella sobbed in alarm. "What's wrong?" the voice questioned.

"Bella, who's there. Who is it? Are you in trouble? Are they trying to hurt you?"

"N-no. I don't kn-know who it is. I'm f-fine. I need Re-rene-Renee," she cried.

"Okay, I'll get her, Bells. Hold on, okay?"

"Okay."

I took the phone away from my ear to type a quick message to Renee.

Bella needs you. I sent the message and quickly put the phone back up to my ear. All I heard was the dial tone.

**A/N: If I've done this right then you should have a lot of questions about the story. Such as:**

**Why did Isabella hang up?**

**What/Who did Edward see?**

**What does Renee know?**

**What happened with/to Angela?**

**Why the hell is Emmett so obsessed with Isabella's cuteness?—Okay that's not a real question but if you're curious about I'll tell you. Isabella is so adorable to me! That's why. As for the other questions…you'll just have to wait and see. **

**I really love you guys! Please review and tell me if this chapter did actually leave you wondering about a lot of things. I want to make sure I did the whole "mysterious" thing right. Thank you!**

**LazyMasochistBoot~**

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! I'll babble at the end. **


	5. Returning

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! I'll babble at the end.**

**BPOV**

8/24/10 9:41:27 AM

From: Isabella Swan

Subject: Inabilities

Mr. Volturi,

I am truly sorry for this huge inconvenience and for any distress my following request will cause you. On the day of August 21, 2010, I was scheduled for Senior Orientation, however, do to personal issues I was unable to complete the necessary procedures of :I.D. picture taking, room exploration, school tour and fellow senior communication. While I am aware that everything has an order and assigned day, I was wondering if it was possible to reschedule all the necessary tasks I.e. picture taking and room exploration.

I believe I can find my way around school just fine and communication with others is not a necessity. I'd appreciate if you could please let me know if anything can be arranged.

If it is simply too late then please inform me also of what that might mean in regards to my education. Thank you in advance.

With much respect,

Isabella Swan, Senior

8/30/10 12:49:13 PM

From: Marcus Volturi, Activities Advisor

Subject:RE: Inabilities

Ms. Swan,

Your absence was, indeed, noticed. Your scores are the highest we've seen in years, coming from a person outside of Charmer Way. I'd rather looked forward to showing you off, so to speak. The Headmasters were dismayed as well.

Therefore, because you are one of the brightest, I would be happy to schedule you for a picture taking and room exploration. In fact, most students have already moved in so, if it is your wish, you may stay as soon as all is done. If not we expect you no late than September 5, 2010.

I have arranged for your picture to be taken on the day of September 3, 2010. There are simply no other days for the photographer so, apologies, if this day is not to your liking.

I look forward to seeing you Ms. Swan and I can only imagine the wonderful impact you will have on the school and vice versa.

Hoping all is well,

Marcus Volturi, Activities Advisor

I immediately replied to Marcus and told him that the third would be just fine. I opted to not move in until the fifth, seeing as how there were several people I just couldn't bare to face. Especially after all that's happened.

My mother is the only one that knows of the particularly horrendous thing that occurred on that day. I didn't want to tell her but she has this weird mind reading ability. I think she knew before she even saw me.

Jake just thinks the school overwhelmed me. I told him that the other voice in the room was just a guy who was concerned for me. It was the truth.

He annoyed me but I'd be forever indebted to him for helping me out when I needed it.

Here I am. September 3, 2010. After the 3 hour drive from Forks to California.

I walked into the Great Hall with my mother on my heels. I made her promise that she'd stay with me no matter what today. I just wanted to get in and out. My nervous legs calmed down a bit when I saw that the room was empty except for a small man and Marcus.

The was a camera and backdrop in the corner of the room and me and my mother walked over to Marcus who was smiling at us.

"Hello, Isabella," he said when we reached him.

"Good morning, Mr. Volturi. This is, uh, my mother Renee Swan," I mumbled.

He shook my mothers hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan. Your daughters scores have truly impressed us all. You must be so proud." he exclaimed.

"I am indeed, Mr. Volturi and thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Perdon!" a French voice called. The photographer was flagging me over. Really? You hired a professional, expensive looking photographer to take a cropped picture to sit in a piece of plastic and hang on a kids neck?

My mother nudged my shoulder and I hastily walked towards the angry Frenchman. He was short and stout(no teapot pun intended) and he was wearing a brim and a red and white, striped "Where's Waldo" shirt. I would've laughed but it wasn't in my nature or upbringing.

He clapped his hand. "Ah, you, Isabewa Swon?" he mispronounced.

"Yes, I am."

"Ah, come wif me, sweetart. Dis way. Dis way. Overe heer. I am Jacques by ze vey." His accent was so strong. He led me to a closed in booth like then. I saw the camera covered with a sheet like in the old movies. The back drop was a pale cream color and I feared I'd be nearly invisible with my similar skin tone.

He ushered me to a stool and made his way behind the camera.

"Smile. Like itiz your wedding dey. Like itiz ze 'appiest dey ever!"

Whatever. I smiled as happily as I could and then there was a big, bright flash. "We are done, my sweetart. You are very beautiful girl." He complimented as he led me from the booth. I smiled in response to his lie and exited. He led me over to a table after grabbing something from the camera.

At the table slipped a small piece of paper into what looked like a small plastic case with a wide hole the top.

The paper said: Isabella Swan, Senior. Charmer Way Boarding School. All Access.

Whatever that means. It was tidy and Jacques pressed down on it with a click and it sat neatly beneath the plastic. Then he slid a small picture into the case from the bottom. After positioning it he grabbed what looked like an intricate stapler and clamped down on the bottom, sealing the case closed. The Jacques grabbed a medal like keychain and clamped it to the I.D.

He offered it to me and I bent down and he placed it around my neck. It had Charmer Way all around the neck of it. I looked at my picture, wondering if Jacques' camera was magic because I looked kind of pretty.

"Jacques does not lie. You are very beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you-"

"Oh, hello, Ms. Swan. What are you doing here?"

Oh no!

"Hello, um…" My mothers voice was confused.

"Oh, I'm Alice. Forgive me.

"Oh, hello, Alice. I'm just here for Isabella to take her I.D. picture."

"Oh! Isabella is here! Where is she?"

"She's ov-"

That's when I peeked from around the booth and signaled my mom to not say anything. I waved my hand in a cutting motion. She glanced at me and then turned back to Alice as I hid again.

"She's in the bathroom."

"Oh, which one?" Alice asked. Was she really going to follow me to the bathroom.

"I…don't know. She doesn't know the school so she's probably wandering." I hated having my mother lie but she was darn good at it. I knew I'd have to see Alice eventually but no, not now.

"Oh, well, I'll go find her." I heard the click of her shoes as she walked away and then I came out.

"Thank you, Jacques." I said in appreciation for him staying quiet.

"Okay, Isabeya."

I smiled again and scuttled away to my mother sans Marcus, I observed.

"I'm sorry for making you do that, Mom." I apologized as I reached her.

"It's okay. Just…you know you'll have to face her eventually, though, right?" she asked as she put an arm around my shoulder as we started towards the door.

I sighed. "I know." Rather her than others.

"You'll have to face all of them," she amended with her freaky reading abilities.

I sighed again. "I know. But I don't have to talk to anyone I don't want to."

"That's true. Ya got your room number, Izzy?"

"Yea." I pulled it and my keycard out of my back pocket.

She squeezed my shoulder as we started up the main stairs. "I'm going to miss you, Iz."

"I'm going to miss you all so much as well. You're only a flight away though. Or a really long drive." I joked.

"Indeed. Geez, these stairs are killer. What floor are you on?"

"The fourth." We ground as we realized we had two more flights to go.

**APOV**

I can't believe Isabella would have her mother lie to me like that. Sure, her lie was convincing but I mean, hello, she did that whole 'glance over someone's shoulder and see the signal' thing. It was obvious she was staring at Isabella.

Why didn't she want to talk to me? What did I do? Or better yet, what did Edward do?

**UNKNOWN POV**

I saw her as she came in with her mother. Man, she looked good. She was wearing tight jeans again and a tight shirt. I found it interesting how she didn't seem to realize what her attire did to guys.

But anyway, she looked just as fucking delicious as she did that day. Bet she tastes the same too…

**BPOV**

Finally, we made it to the fourth floor. As soon as we got to the top, we spotted the escalators on the side of the staircase causing us to groan at out obliviousness.

There were some people slumming in the halls talking. They took a quick glance as we walked by and then looked away but when we got past them, I could feel their eyes drilling holes in my back.

"417, 418, 419, 420, 421," I counted. "This is it, Mom."

"Do you know who your roommates are?" Mom asked as I stuck the keycard into the slot.

"Oh, yea. Marcus told me it's-" Oh holy, crap. I totally spaced. Alice is my roommate!

"Mom, let's do this another day."

She leered at me knowingly and reached past me to push the door open. "You have to do this, Izzy."

The door swung back and hit the wall lightly. "Isabella?" I heard Alice's voice ask.

I glared at my mother before I slowly turned on my heel. I was expecting to see Alice with the biggest grin ever on her face and I was right but what I didn't expect were the other four people in the room. Guess who.

"Hey, Isabella," Alice said awkwardly as the rest of them stared at me.

"Hey, Alice," I said in a low voice. "Guys," I acknowledged.

"Hey, Isabella," Rosalie said first.

"Isabella, hey," Jasper threw in.

"Hi Isabella!" Emmett exclaimed and I was jumping on the inside to know that Emmett still seemed to like me.

"Isabella," a velvety voice said. I looked up. He was stretched over a chair, one foot on an arm rest, the other on the floor. Both hands in his lap. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans.

I swallowed. "Edward," my voice broke on the last syllable and I looked away.

"Your hair is, um, longer," Alice noted. It was longer by like an inch, how could she see that?

"Yea, it is. C-can I please just see my space and like be gone? I mean-I just-I want…please," I begged.

I felt my mom's hand come down on my shoulder and start to massage me.

"Yea, of course, Isabella. Come on," Alice said and she reached out a hand to me. I took it and let her drag me from the awkward room. Rosalie followed us.

"Um, Isabella, I'm your other roommate so…yea," she said.

"That's great, Rosalie," I said sincerely.

The room was huge. I was like an apartment. The room I'd first come in was like a lounge. I remembered the couches and coffee table.

Now, the three of us were walking down a long, small hall.

"This is my room," Alice said as we arrived at a door. She opened it and gestured around. It was fully furnished and covered in pink.

"This is my room," Rosalie said as she opened the door straight across from Alice's. Rosalie's room was ice blue. Like her eyes. It too, was fully furnished.

She closed the door and we continued walking. "This is the bathroom." Alice pointed the spacious room with the open door. I peeked inside. The was, of course, a toilet. It was white and had a wooden back. The tile on the floor was the same ice blue as Rosalie's room and the walls were white with designs carved at each top corner. There was a huge, gargantuan bathtub. It was, ceramic and rounded like a Jacuzzi.

"Wow," I said.

"It has power jets and built in soap. Press a button and voila! Instant bubble bath!" Alice giggled before closing the door.

She turned across the hall. "This is your room," she said before she opened the door.

Whoa. The walls in my room were striped purple and black, my two favorite colors. There were vertical stripes along all the walls. Fully furnished. There was a bed in the center of the room with a purple quilt, a bookcase in the corner that was black and a chest at the foot of my bed that was a beautiful shade of lilac. It was like my dream room.

"You like it?" Alice's voice was incredulous.

"Yea. These are my favorite colors," I answered in a daze.

"Really? But it's so…cryptic and dark."

"It's secluded and reserved," I defended.

She shrugged I surrender as Rosalie began talking. "The shelves are full of your class books as well as the novels we're required to read. Plus, there're some other books for recreation. You uniform is in the closet," she pointed to a huge door in the corner . No way! "And there's a mini fridge full of food on the other side of your bed."

Wow. This is like some sort of hotel suite. "Really?" I squeaked.

"Yup and um, Marcus said whenever you need food refills just call down to the kitchen and place an order." She said it as if it were nothing.

"Wow," I said again. "This is amazing."

"Isabella, you pay $15,000 a month for this school. It's no big deal that you get food." Rosalie laughed.

"But, I'm not used to this."

"Really? You're not. You obviously have the money, how could you not be used to getting stuff like this," she asked, honestly curious.

Oh, I don't know…hmm…maybe because I've been borderline poor all my life and the only reason I'm here is because my mom is an addictive gambler? Yea, that'll go over well.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Forget it," I said.

"Okie, well we'll be in the front room." They both smiled at me before they left.

"Mom!" I yelled, still conscious of who sat out there. I walked over to the bed and flopped down. So soft.

"Yea, baby?" she called back.

Seriously? She couldn't just come back here? I had to have a whole conversation? "Can you come here?" I responded.

A few seconds later she stopped in the doorway. "Whoa," she said as she looked around.

"Yah. I know."

She came and laid beside me, staring around like I was. "Izzy, it's your favorite colors."

"Yea."

"There're shelves full of books."

"Yea."

"There's a closet the size of Texas."

"Mmm hmm."

"Oh my G-There's a huge ass mini fridge!" I heard the little door open. "And it's full of food."

"I can refill anytime I want."

"No freaking way! Aw, Izzy! You think I could pass for seventeen. I so want to go to this school!"

I laughed at her. She was such a kid. She handed me a bottle of grape soda from the fridge and opened some coke for herself.

"Maybe twenty, mom. But seventeen, I heavily doubt," I joked as I took a sip.

"Oh shut up!" she said before she did the same.

I looked around the room once more and took a deep breath. "Mom-"

"He's hot," she cut off.

"Who?" I asked though I knew the answer.

She turned and looked at me with a raised brow. "The bronze haired God. The green eyed hottie. The buff with the Sex Hair. The-"

"Okay enough. Sometimes I swear I'm the mother here." I laughed as I sat up.

"Aw, you never let me have any fun," she said playfully as she stood from the bed. "You'll love it here, Iz."

"I know."

She grinned and put an arm around my shoulder as we walked back out.

"I think it's safe to say that Izzy likes the room," she said to everyone. Don't look at him. Don't look at him.

"Isabella, your mom is awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hellz yea, I am." She held her fist out and Emmett bumped it.

"Mom!" I said loudly and then I lowered my voice and said, "Are you seriously fist bumping?"

She nudged my shoulder and whispered. "Ya momma's got game kid. Get used to it."

I couldn't help but smile. "Um, so…yea. The room is…great."

"Aw, she's blushing! You're are so cute!" Emmett yelled suddenly and all of a suddenly I was in the air and my feet were off of the floor. "I missed you!"

"I want…air," I choked out and he quickly sat me on my feet.

"Sorry."

"But he's right, Bella. You ran off and never came back. What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Um," I glanced at mom, "I had some…personal issues that I…needed to…something…was…I just had to go and um, I wasn't able to…come back." I stumbled.

"Right. Okay." Alice said. "Whenever you want to hop off the crap, I'll be here to listen."

Mom snickered. "Alice!" Rose reprimanded.

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "I'm simply pointing out how obvious it is that she's keeping something from us. But whatever, I'll leave it alone. Fine. Sorry, Isabella."

I nodded. She was right. "But seriously, just tell us! I hate secrets! Please! Please! Plea—"

"Alice, shut up! Leave her alone!" Edward hissed.

Everyone jumped, even Mom. Alice recovered quickly and glancing back and forth between me and Edward before finally sighing. "Okay, okay fine."

I looked over at Edward and found him staring back at me. I looked at him for a second longer before I looked to the ground. "I'm ready to go." Before anyone could say anything I turned and fled the room, ready to be gone. I hopped on the escalators but didn't use them as I fumbled down the stairs.

I couldn't stay away for much longer. In two more days I'd be trapped here. Alone.

**APOV**

It's only a matter of time before I figure this out. There's really nothing you can keep from me.

**EPOV**

I watched as she ran from the room.

"Sorry, she's had a, uh, bad week," her mother, Renee said and then she ran after her daughter. As soon as the door closed all eyes were on me.

"Did you do something to her?" Alice asked.

"No-'

"If you hurt Cutie, I will personally kick your ass," Emmett threatened.

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with her?" I asked him, honestly curious.

His face softened and his eyes became dazed and he had a goofy half smile on his face. "She's so darn adorable." he finally said.

I laughed. "That's seriously it? You really just think she's that damn cute?"

"Yea," she's just so c-"

"Yea, I get it. Dude, you're creepy."

"Whatever, back to the point. Did you do something to Isabella?"

"No, I did not do anything to your precious, Isabella."

"Then why-"

"Listen, Alice, fuck off, kay? I don't know what her fucking problem is. I didn't do anything. Alright, so leave me alone, will you?" I shot up from the chair and gave her a glare before I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

I quickly descended the stairs to the third floor and burst into my unlocked room, slamming my door also.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I marched to my room and threw myself onto my bed. Fucking Isabella Swan turning my fucking family against me! Who the hell does she think she is?

I put my hands over my face and rubbed it vigorously. Fuck her! Get her out of your head…just forget the bitch, man.

My phone beeped in my pocket alerting me to a message. With a sigh I pulled it from my pocket just as it beeped again.

I read the first message: **I'm sorry. Come back. I promise, no more interrogation. ~Alice**

Please, Alice was incapable of refraining from interfering in someone else's business.

I ignored her and opened the second message: **In the lobby. Need you now. ;) ~Heidi**

Hussy Heidi. She was up for absolutely anything I wanted. I replied: **Two minutes. ~Edward**

Just what I need right now. The ultimate stress reliever.

**A/N: As ever let me know what you think. Umskies…what else…oh and keep guessing what the secrets are. They're kinda piling up, huh?**

**So, I feel the need to inform you that I don't ever plan out my stories. I get an inkling of an idea and I have to write it. I don't know how this will end or what will happen. But I get a new idea for this story everyday and I am aware of the important facts. Meaning, I know the answers to all the questions you have. But other than that I'm doing this all blind. So, inspire me and give me some ideas of what you want to see E/B doing. I WILL listen. I crave creativity.**

**Oh and I'm on Twitter! LazyMasochist I'll post teasers there and I'll answer questions or whatever the hell else I'm able to. Love ya and thanks!**

**~LazyMasochistBoots**


	6. Staying

A/N: Okay, for some reason this chapter was kicking my ass. You should know that I curse continually like literally every sentence I say uses fuck. That being said, it is VERY hard for me to write Bella. I constantly have the urge to make her swear for no reason. That's why Edward's easier(haha Edward's easy!) because with him I can say whatever the fuck I want to(haha see?). So anyway, I have indeed read this over but if you do find Bella having said a swear word then I beg you to ignore it, it is not intentional. Thank you for reading! I REALLY fucking appreciate it. Wow, now that I mentioned it, I'm gonna be saying it that much more…Fuck…

BPOV

"I'm really going to miss you, kid," my dad said as he hugged me tighter than the usual Charlie hug. Man, I was going to miss him and his aversion to sentimentality. A trait we sort of share.

I took a big sniff and inhaled his potent, woodsy smell, with a touch of after shave and lake water. I would forever imbed that in my senses.

"I'm going to miss you too, dad. So much," I added as an after thought as we parted. I smiled at him and was rewarded with a crinkly eyed grin in return. "Mom," I said as I turned to her. She pulled me into her arms and almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Baby girl. Gosh, this hurts more than the day I sent you off to preschool. You've grown up so fast." She pulled back to look at me. "I love you so much and I am incredibly proud of you. Never forget any of that. And remember our deal, okay? Any time, you can come home. But only when necessary, alright? Everything will be fine." She touched my nose with a finger.

I smiled sadly. "Promise?" I asked. She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I promise that I will love you forever. I promise that I will always be proud of you and I promise that you can and will come home anytime you need to but, no, I cannot promise that everything will be fine." She said honestly.

"I know. Can you lie to me, please?" I begged.

"Okay. It will never rain again, leprechauns are real, Robert Pattinson is not the sexiest man alive, and there's no such thing as chocolate." She lied.

"No need to bring Robert and chocolate into this," I mumbled.

She laughed and hugged me once more. "I'm miss you, Izzy." She said as her blue eyes met my brown ones.

"Bells?" Jacob's hesitant voice said from behind mom. She stepped away to Charlie's side as Jake came forward.

"Jake," I said and the sad look on his usually cheerful face brought tears to my eyes. I flung myself into his arms. His huge arms held me tightly and securely.

"Dammit, you're gonna make me cry. That's not something I do, woman," he said, his voice wavering.

I laughed through my tears and moved back a bit to see him. "Visit me," I pleaded.

"Twice a month at least, I promise."

I was suddenly very glad that my mother decided to give Jake money because he was practically family and he "deserved" it. Mom's words, not mine. But I agreed.

"I'm holding you to it, Black," I said sternly.

"I'm shaking, Swan," he replied, a smile gracing his gorgeous russet face.

"I love you, Jakey." His grinned widened.

"I love you, Bellsabub," he replied. Gosh he hasn't called me that since I was 7 and vice versa.

I think I must've hugged then fifty time each before I finally let them go but before I knew it, I was on a plane, staring out of the windows at the endless sky.

It felt so cliché. The small town girl leaving home and on her far away journey she contemplates life and all it's fractures and imperfections. I was cliché right down to the pondering cheek rested upon the window. Right down to the snoring fat guy next her with his mouth agape, snoring.

How would my movie end? There are typically three endings. One, I run off the plane and get kidnapped immediately and held for ransom. Two, I get off the plane and find that my best friend is there, confessing his love for me. And three, I find love with a stranger from the wrong side of the tracks and we embark on a journey of self discovery and love.

I'd choose two. Falling in love with Jake is far better than finding love with a stranger from the wrong side of the tracks.

At some point, I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being tapped on the shoulder by a flight attendant.

"Ma'am we're about to land. If you have any electronics please turn them off now," she said with an uber white smile. I gave her one back.

LAX is the freaking craziest airport ever! I think I just saw Brad Pitt by the luggage check…

Everyone seems to be here. Just another reminder of how out of place I am.

After retrieving my luggage and hopping into the limo mom ordered for me, I pull out my phone and send five identical texts.

Made it to California safe. In the car on my way to Charmer. ~Bella

I quickly received five responses.

Okay, please try and have fun, Izzy.

Isn't the same without ya, kid.

I really miss you, Bells.

Can't wait to see you.

Good luck with everything.

I frown at the last two. I guess I expected more of a response from them. I shrugged to myself. It doesn't matter, I say to convince myself. There are bigger fish to fry. The thought reminds me of Charlie. I smile, leaning against the glass of the cold window and I remember one of my first fishing trips with dad.

How patient he was and—

"Miss? Miss?" A voice calls.

I look forward and the driver, a scrawny, shriveled man, is looking at me worriedly. "Yes?"

"Miss, we are here." He gestures to his right, out the window. I follow his hand and I realize for the first time that I am sitting at the curb in front of Charmer Way.

I blush, sorry for wasting his time. "I apologize. Thank you." I hand him a large bill and he smiles and steps out of the car with me, headed to the trunk.

I clutch my messenger bag and follow him out. "Thank you. But that isn't necessary," I say as he starts to drag my three bags out.

He holds up the hundred dollar bill I gave him. "Miss, you've been nice to me so allow me to return the favor as best as I can," he smiles briefly before continuing to grab the bags. I shut the trunk as he heaves the last bag out.

"Thank you," I say feeling guilty at the way bags are in each hand, tucked under each of his arms. He shakes his head, seeming to know what I'm thinking. I sighed and start towards the building. I don't think I'll ever get over how wonderful this school is. I take in the brick build, the large ceramic pillars. The gorgeous surrounding shrubs and oak trees. I close my eyes and sigh, for one moment letting myself be excited about being here.

"Miss!" The driver yells just as I collide with something.

"Ump!" I say upon contact. I immediately start apologizing to whoever. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Can you watch where the hell you're going, dumbass?"

I opened my eyes to see who the nasally voice belongs to. In front of me stands three blondes and a bronze haired God. I recognize the three girls from my dreaded first day here. Lauren, I think this one is called. Edward, stands in the middle. Two girls on his left and Lauren on his right.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to move?" the blonde with the brown roots asks. All three of them, I notice, are wearing pink. Pink miniskirt, pink tank tops. Uniform.

"I-I'm sorry. I was-"

"I-I—" Lauren mocks and the girls laugh. "Come on, use your big girl words." She gives me a snide smile. I feel my face turning red.

"Are you fucking deaf? Say something, new girl," roots says.

"Jessica!" Edward exclaims suddenly. I take in his blue button down and jeans for a second. He looks genuinely pissed at them.

"Say something!" the other blonde says ignoring Edward.

"Heidi! Shut up!"

"Why are you defending her, Edward?" Lauren screams.

"Are you like screwing her or something?" Heidi questions.

Jessica laughs. "As if. Look at her, even Edward has higher standards."

Lauren and Heidi gasp and Edward audibly growls. Jessica's eyes go wide.

Edward shoots her a death glare that could literally kill and I hear her gulp. Then he looks at me and his face is not quite so harsh. He looks past me quickly. "Sir, you may go. I've got it from here," he says to the driver. I turn to him, having forgotten he was even here. He looks at me, silently asking if this is truly okay. I think for a moment and nod. He nods back before setting my back on the ground and tipping his baseball cap to me.

"Good day, ma'am." Then he leaves.

"Heidi, Lauren…Jessica," Edward snarls, "this is Isabella Swan she's…a friend of my sister's."

An awkward silence fell upon us all. "Um…hi." I said shyly.

"Don't care," Lauren said with a flip of her hair.

"Whatever," Heidi said as she examined her nails.

"Hi," Jessica said quietly. The two girls' heads snapped towards her. "I-I mean, good for you." She flipped her hair condescendingly.

Edward scoffed. "Anyway, come, Isabella, let's go."

I gaped. Come? Go where? Why was he being nice to me? Wait, wasn't that what I wanted? "I…um…where?"

"To your room. You can't carry all that by yourself," he said motioning to my bags.

"But Edward-"

Edward cut Lauren off. "I'll see you girls later. Jessica," he said darkly before grabbing the bags and tucking them under his arms and over his shoulder and then walking away.

"It was nice…meeting you," I said to the girls before scurrying after Edward. I caught up with him and we walked in uncomfortable quietness. I ignored the curious glances and loud murmurs. Yes, Edward Cullen was walking around with the new girl. Big whoop.

We stepped through the doors and then through the lobby and onto the escalators. When we finally stepped off the fourth floor platform, I walked ahead to get the door. I'd just gotten the key in when—

"Isabella, wait a moment," Edward called. I bit my lip, nervous. What could he possibly have to say to me?

He sat the bags down and then took a small step in my direction, leaning against the opposite frame as I.

"Yes?" I whispered.

He scratched his neck and then ran his hands through his unruly hair. "I, um, I wanted to talk to you. To, um, make sure that things wouldn't be awkward…"

Oh God. "Why would things be…awkward?"

"You know…what with Heidi, Lauren and Jessica around I thought it could get uncomfortable or nasty."

"I'll be fine, Edward," I said through clenched teeth. I don't care about his harem. I couldn't care less!

"Hey, you don't have to get so upset I was just trying to-"

"I know what you were trying to do and it's completely unnecessary. I don't need condolences or whatever you're trying to offer. Can you just back off? That's what I want. Just back off okay?" I yelled.

"Damn it. Can't you just shut the fuck up for once-"

"Don't curse at me," I said. But he kept talking.

"I was trying to do something nice for you and-"

"Why? So I can become the newest member of the tramp brigade? No thanks, I'll pass!"

"Shit, Isabella, that's not-"

"Leave me alone. God, just stop talking to me!" My fist unconsciously slammed against the door in anger and I distinctly heard an "ow" from the other side. Alice. "Look, I'm through with this. I don't need you to do whatever it is you're trying to do. Back off," I said much calmer.

"Fuck this!" Edward nearly screamed. He started to back away, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I tried, I fucking tried but fuck you, Bella. Fuck. You." He held his middle fingers up to me as he backed down the hall and onto the escalator.

I slumped against the door. Did I just screw up or did I do the right thing? Did I was his commiseration? No. But when a guy like Edward actually offers it shouldn't you take it? It seems like a rarity for him to ever show anything but lust or disrespect towards a person but he was trying with me. Or he tried.

I threw the only civilization from him in the garbage. Smart move, Isabella.

With a sigh I threw the bags on my shoulders and hips and then kicked the unlocked door open. I was immediately pounced on by Alice.

"Hey, Isabella. So, are you going to tell me what that whole argument with my brother was about? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" She put her hands on her hips and frowned at me. I didn't expect her to be so forward; to basically confess to have been eavesdropping.

I looked at the pixie who was sporting pink jeans and a white top today. "Alice, I just got in. Can I at least get settled before interrogation starts?" I laughed. Good job, avoid the question. She gave me a weird look for a moment.

"Right. We'll get back to the question." Crap. She grabbed two of my bags and led the way to my room. After throwing all the bags onto the floor by my bed, I laid back and rolled around on the sheets. So soft. The bed started bouncing.

"Isabella. Isabella, my question," Alice whined while shaking my bed.

Oh my God. "Alice, I'm really jet lagged right now. There's not really much to say, can I just please go to sleep?" I begged.

She huffed. "Uggggghhhhhhh! Fine!"

The bed moved again and I stared at the ceiling as I heard her footsteps disappear and then the door close. I laid still for a few more minutes before my phone buzzed. I pulled it from my back pocket.

How is everything so far?

I smiled happy that I got a reply other than the 'good luck' this morning.

Well, the guy I told you about is really confusing me. ~Bella

Oh yea, the guy you kicked. What was his name? Edmund or Ed…something?

Edward Cullen. ~Bella

The reply wasn't instant and I sighed as I waited. I suppose you can't always expect the best of signals when the person you're talking to is in Ireland. My phone finally buzzed.

Oh, yea, that's right. So what'd he do that's got you baffled?

He's been nice to me. He carried my bags and tried to appease me. ~Bella

Again, the response was late.

…really? Just out of the blue, he decided to apologize?

Yea, it's giving me whiplash. I want to know what's up with him but I also know he's the type I need to be cautious with. Help? L ~Bella

I can't babe. All I have r the usual clichés.

Which are…? ~Bella

Ahem…don't play with fire unless your willing to get burned, do what's best for you, follow your heart, do what feels right, just see what the future unfolds. Blah, fucking, blah.

I laughed for the first time in what felt like years.

Cliché indeed, my friend. I guess you're right either I be bold or I just keep doing what I do now. And since we both know who I am then…option two please :D ~Bella

;) Right. Well, I gotta go it's midnight here. Haha

Oh right sorry. Night. Sweet dreams. ~Bella

Thanks. Bye. :P

I closed my phone and my eyes after ending my conversation with my second closest friend. Sleep took me easily.

"Aw, look, her lips are twitching. I wonder what she's dreaming," I heard a voice say.

"Shut up, she's sleeping!" Someone else whispered.

"Both of you are going to wake her up," some said much quieter. Then they added, "Too late."

I opened my eyes and there in the doorway was Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. "Um…hi?" I said sleepily.

"Hey, Bellie!" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him in the stomach.

"You're loud, ya big oaf."

"Shut up." Alice broke in.

"Oh, please Alice you're the one who woke her up with your 'Shut up she's sleeping' yelling all the while." Rosalie retorted.

"Guys, what's happening?" I cut in.

Alice gave me that same funny look as she did earlier before speaking, "It's eight and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us for dinner in the Great Hall?" her voice was hopeful. Did she really want me there? Did they all?

"I won't be imposing will I?"

"Pshaw! Of course not." She waved her hand as if it were the silliest thing in the world. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me off the bed and out the door. Emmett and Rosalie followed, Emmett giggling all the while.

Alice dragged me into the throng of students entering the hall, holding my hand tightly as she navigated her way to the front.

"Ah, here we are," she sighed as she led the way to the end of the last table, by the stage. I took in my surroundings along the way.

Oh this is freaky. The chandeliers were lit and hanging high, turning the room a flickering orange and yellow. The long table were covered with peachy orange cloths and food sat atop it. Bunches and bunches of food. It was like an opened buffet. The school flags were hung from each wall and the committee of teachers were sitting in their seats, with what I presume to be the headmasters in the middle. It was seriously like Harry Potter!

As she pulled me down onto the bench next to her I noticed that Rose and Emmett were right along with us. Emmett probably just pushed everyone out of the way with his humongous shoulders.

"These people are crazy. Food must be awesome here," someone said behind me and then they sat on the opposite side of me. "Hey, Isabella." Jasper said.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Hey, Jasper," I breathed.

He grinned at me before pushing a wayward strand of blonde behind his ear. "Expecting someone else?"

I shook my head fervently. "No, no, I mean, no. Who would I be…just no." Geez, Isabella, how many times do I need to tell you to use your big girl words?

Jasper just smiled widely and nodded his head slowly. Then he leaned in and whispered to me, "If you told me your secret, I would swear to keep it." I gasped, not because Jasper quoted my favorite Asteria song but because he implied I had a secret which, admittedly, I did. Actually, I had several. But how did Jasper know?

Jasper looked at me sideways with his beautiful grin and then leaned away. I cleared my throat and looked down but not before I peripherally saw Alice squinting at the two of us. Let it go. Let it go. Please Alice let it go.

"Whatever," Alice said as if answering my thoughts. Thank you. "Oh shit," she added.

I looked up at her to see what was wrong but I found my answer alone. Edward plopped down in front of me with one arm around Jessica. He had on an ever so cliché black leather jacket, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Jessica had on a red, spaghetti strapped top and a white mini shirt. And she was smacking on a piece of gum.

"Hey guys," Edward said looking at everyone but me, still wearing that annoying smirk. "How's everyone doing?"

"Edward, there are four fifteen foot tables in here. Why must you and her choose to sit here?" Alice complained. My thoughts exactly, Alice.

"Oh, come on! You wound me! Aren't I allowed to want to spend sometime with my family and their new friends. Jasper. Rosalie," he acknowledged with a nod at both of them.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Alice persisted. Alice, just drop it. I don't need his attention.

"Alice, it's okay," I mumbled to her.

"No, this is stupid. Aren't you forgetting someone, Edward?" she continued.

Edward scratched his chin with his free hand and looked up at the ceiling as if in deep thought. "Um…no. Sorry, I can't…no, I'm afraid I can't think of anyone else. I'm sure if they were important I'd have remembered." He looked directly at me as he said it. I didn't know whether to cry or attack him. For some reason I chose they second option. My foot swung forward and connected with his leg.

"Ow!" Jessica yelled. Oops, I really have to work on my angle of attack.

"What's wrong?" Emmett, who like Rosalie and Jasper had been silently watching, asked.

"She kicked me!" Jessica yelled shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Ugh!

"Sorry, I was aiming for the jerk next to you!" I yelled. My eyes widened at my outburst.

"Isabella? Calm down," Jasper advised next to me.

"Yea, Isabella, calm down," Edward mocked, leering at me.

I growled. This one was full on animalistic. I felt it vibrating in my chest. It made everyone within five feet of me turn to stare. Edward's eyes actually widened. I made sure I knew what I was doing before I kicked my foot out as hard as I could.

"Fucking hell!" Edward yelled. Target acquired. I kicked again. "Bitch!" I kept going.

"Edward! Isabella stop," Alice chastised. I kept kicking.

"She's fucking crazy!" Edward yelled trying to nudge my foot away.

"Isabella!" Rosalie said.

Jasper leaned over and mumbled, "Are you going to stop or should I just tell everyone now?"

I froze. My feet stopped. I looked up at Jasper with wide, anxious eyes. How does he know? Would he really tell? How does he know?

I don't know how long Jasper and I stared at each other but apparently it was long enough to make others antsy. Alice cleared her throat and I turned myself away from Jasper to meet her curious gaze. Emmett and Rosalie's faces were much the same and Edward's—

Well, he and Jessica appear to have left. I let out another breath. "What's the deal with you and Edward, Belly?" Emmett asked affectionately.

"Yea, that's what I want to know too," Rosalie dipped in.

"And more importantly, what's with the silent communication with you and Jasper," Alice questioned, a jealous undertone apparent in her voice.

God, everyone hates me now! "Nothing. For all counts, nothing." I murmured. They all still stared, save for Jasper who was sipping water cockily after Alice's jealous outburst.

"Attention, attention," a deep, baritone voice ordered from the podium. The buzz in the room quieted and they all reluctantly looked away.

"You're a terrible liar, Isabella," Alice informed before she looked away.

"Welcome one and all to the 2010-2011 school year here at Charmer Way Boarding School. I want to take a moment to assure all newcomers that they are in the best of hands as long as the rules here are obeyed.

"We try and provide a safe and education environment as well as one that is infused with fun and enjoyment. My name is Caius Volturi and I am the headmaster of this fine school." I took in the man before me. He looked to be in his mid thirties. He had light blonde hair that was slicked back and came down to his neck. He was wearing a black suit with an ascot around the collar and his face was smooth and expressionless. He spoke with authority and purpose, one eyebrow cocked in stern concentration.

"Allow me to introduce Ms. Victoria Gerrivaldi, your headmistress…for all intents and purposes." Well, that was mildly disrespectful. He swept his massive hand back and gestured to a woman was standing at his side. She has fire red hair, with streaks of orange and yellow in it. It was in curls and hung just past her shoulders. She had on a mauve suede looking suit jacket that bunched at the waist and a simple, black pencil skirt that went to her knees. She too appeared aloof except for the small glare she sent Caius' way as he introduced her.

"Hello," she started, "As was introduced, I am Victoria Gerrivaldi headmistress of this school," she said stressing 'headmistress' and glaring at Caius briefly again. "I wish to welcome you all…"

I stopped listening after that. Instead I allowed myself to think about how thoroughly my life sucked right now. All these secrets are ruining any chance I have at fitting in. Bimbo's want to kill me, the friends I might've made know I'm keeping something from them and one knows everything and is using it to enforce some sort of civility between Edward and I. Oh and Edward where do I even start with him? Gosh, I want to bash his big, beautiful head in! Aah! I swear he gets on my last nerve.

I should use my emergency out with mom. She'll understand, right? This is a big enough problem for me to come home for right? Yea….no. Don't lie to yourself. You haven't even gone to school yet, she's not gonna let you come home.

I can't believe I've already screwed up and school hasn't even started. I can only imagine what horrors tomorrow holds for me. Maybe I'll die…that would solve some things. Oh, great, now I'm having suicidal thoughts. I hate this school. I suck.

I ate my dinner in silence, trying my hardest not to acknowledge the looks I felt myself being given from the four people around me. Not to mention the apprising glances of the kids who all wanted to see the new girl. Honestly, I'm not the only new student here. Why don't they stare at Rosalie? Oh! That's right because she hasn't growled or kicked gorgeous Edward Cullen where it hurts. Nope, that's me. I see their reasoning now and for a moment I think: stare away. I deserve it.

The only noise in the hall is the buzz of student conversation and the sound of forks scraping plates. Thankfully and expectedly, this school has awesome cuisine. The meats are succulent and artfully seasoned, the vegetables are fried and beautifully prepared and the chocolate mousse they gave us for desert was fluffy and delicious…but then again it was chocolate and you can't go wrong with chocolate. To top it all off they had my favorite drink here, Diet Pepsi. Yes, I am aware that it's just a soda. But I absolutely love it. I have no idea why they chose to offer us Pepsi to go with this meal but I chose not question it. I chugged two cans and by the time Caius made the closing announcements, my bladder was yelling at me. I had to pee.

I was the first out of my seat when he dismissed us but, unfortunately, I'm also the easiest to crush. As soon as other students stood, I was bone rushed to the middle of the crowd and was squished in between bodies. Some sweaty, stinky, strongly perfumed bodies. And then I smelt a smell that tingled my nose and my entire body. Freaking cinnamon and sex. I looked to my left and there was Edward Cullen, smashed into my shoulder, looking down at me with those darn emerald orbs. I stared back at him, his face was expressionless but a small hint of a smirk was on his lips. It wasn't the usual cocky smirk, it was a…slightly happy, slightly mischievous smirk.

"Swan," he acknowledged his eyebrow raising.

I didn't speak for a while, wondering why an innuendo had yet to slip from his soft lips. Perhaps he's found a shred of civility. "Cullen," I say finally nodding once in his direction before turning back to face front and continuing to try and move along amongst the throng of people.

"If I try to apologize, will you bite my head off again?" he whispered close to my ear.

"If I don't accept your apology are you going to flip me the bird again?" I retorted. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose and then parted his lips to speak but I cut him off. "Frankly, I have no idea why you're trying to apologize to me," I spat.

"Swan, look, I felt…bad…for some reason about-"

"Edward, let it go. I have. It's not a big deal. Drop it, please." So many lies, so little time.

"You're lying," he simply stated.

I whipped my head in his direction. "What is it with you and your sister thinking you're some sort of juju king and queen who can tell when I am and am not telling the truth? You're not in my head. You don't know what I think. Neither of you knows me, especially not you. So, until you prove to have some legitimate psychic abilities, don't try and tell me I'm lying."

It took someone bumping me and knocking me to the ground for me to realize that I had stopped walking. People stepped around me and some even on me. I clutched my hand to my chest and glared at the back of the person who'd stepped on it. I spotted a distinct mop of blonde hair that I recognized as Lauren's.

Someone tugged on my elbow lifting me. I jerked back when I saw it was Edward and got to my feet on my own. He looked at me, exasperated before stuffing his hands in hi s pockets and shuffling his feet, his eyes pleading.

"Look, B, just listen to me for-"

"Leave me alone, Edward," I plead. "I if I want your attention or apology, you'll know it. But don't count on it ever happening, okay. Just leave me alone." Without waiting another moment I turned and rushed from the now empty hall, barely registering that Alice was standing by the door listening in on the whole conversation.

I ran past her and up the stairs, into my room and flopped down on my bed. I laid there and stared at the ceiling, willing myself not to cry but the tears fell anyway.

I want to go home, I want to see Jacob's ever smiling face, I want mom's disgusting lasagna and dad's outdoorsy scent. I want the raining, slippery streets of Forks. I don't belong in California. I don't belong in this school and I don't deserve half of the people I have in my life right now.

I contemplate calling Jella but it's probably around three in the morning in Ireland and besides, I don't want to bother her with my idiotic drama anymore.

I roll onto my side and clutch my throbbing hand to my chest and close my eyes, forcing myself not to dwell on the oncoming school day. When I finally drift into my nocturnal slumber, I hate to admit that my dreams are filled with emerald orbs of deception.

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. Indeed. No really I counted it had 5290 words(not including this long ass note) FYI my chapters will be at the 3000-5000 words mark so…yea. Also, as always if there are any (naughty) requests of what you would like Isabella and Edward to be doing please let me know.

Also, I'm still looking for someone to guess about the answers to the questions mentioned in chapter 3. Teehee, first person to answer at least three of the five questions gets and advanced chapter and a shout out! Yay! Or if that's not cool then eh, they can have anything else(within reason) that tickles their fancy. What can I say? I'm a people pleaser!

I really enjoy all of your reviews and I swear to Jeebus that I do read everyone of them and I listen I really do and I respond as well. You know I do! So, leave some love in my bowl and review please! Thanks.

Chat with me via message or on Twitter LazyMasochist I follow back everyone(unless you're trying to sell me something) J Lovesies!

P.S. Can you believe that by the time I finished this long ass note I'd made it to 5497 words? :/


	7. A Fake, A Lie

**A/N: So, here we are people. Anyway, this chapter is predominately Edward since bipolar Isabella/Bella got her say last time. Unfortunately, while this is mostly about Edward, he doesn't have much to say and if I let him talk for a really long time then he'll give away the secrets *pouts* I'm not ready for you guys to know just yet. *evil laugh as thunder strikes* I know, I suck. You're probably wanting me to let Edward drone on and on (like me) so he'll give it away but I can't do that. I'm upset too cause Edward gives me a chance to use my big girl words also known as "fuck" etc. Also, this chapter killed me too. I started in on a club scene but it was uber sucky so I had to get rid of it. *sigh* so please enjoy the result…**

**And this chapter goes out to my first reviewer's everrrr. You guys are awesomatic and the only reason this chapter is out right now. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**I'm gonna shut up now and just remind you to try and keep guessing. ;)**

EPOV

I don't think I've ever encountered someone such as Isabella Fucking Swan. She's like literally a walking contradiction. I might've thought so before but she literally is. It's like she's seriously obvious but yet, you never know what she's truly thinking. She says things that seem to be a total lie but she says it with such a fierceness that you sort of have to believe her but not quite. She's hot as fuck but she has no fucking clue and she does these little mannerisms unconsciously that drive me fucking insane.

I want her but want nothing to do with her at the same time.

God, two times! Two times, I have tried to apologize to her for everything and she won't just accept it. I don't want us to be friends, I just want…need to hear her accept my apologies. I don't fucking know why the hell I need to, I just do.

But what the fuck ever. I'm done with her now. I have to be. She wants to keep up this stubborn bullshit then fine, I'll ignore her like I do the rest of these needy bitches.

I gotta forget this chick and her fucking pouty, soft looking lips and long gorgeous hair and gentle eyes—

What. The. Hell. Dude, you're being a pussy right now. …and now you're talking to yourself. Perfect.

"Edward, you have to tell me what is with you two! I'm dying here! Please? I promise, I swear, I won't tell a soul," Alice begs and I realize that I'm still in the Great Hall glaring at the door Isabella ran through.

"Edward?" She snaps her fingers in my face.

I look down at the annoying midget and scowl. "Fuck off, Alice," I say and try and brush past her but she grabs my arm and turns me to her.

"Oh no, no, no. I have been distracted, kicked out and told to fuck off too many times today."

I cocked my head to the side. "And yet you still don't listen." She grabs my arm again as I try to leave again.

"Edward, please," she begs and she looks up at me with desperate honey colored puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip stuck out.

I pout back. "It worked when you were ten, Alice. Now, it just makes you look like an ass." Her mouth fell open and she scoffed.

"One word, Edward. Give me a one word clue and I won't bring it up again." She places her hands on her hip and is all business as she waits.

"Fine," I resign with a sign and I rack my brain, looking for a word that wouldn't give much away. "Steal." I finished.

Her brows immediately furrowed and she cocked a hip to the side. "Steal…" she repeats looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Yes. Now, once and for all, fuck off. Goddamn, Sherlock Holmes," I mumbled as I left the room.

For some strange and freaky as hell reason, Jasper was standing outside the door with a big ass smirk on his face and a knowing glint in his eyes. Shit, he knows! That fucking much was evident. I grabbed his shoulder and dragged him down the closest empty hall. He followed easily, quietly chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

I pushed him against a locker. "How the fuck did you find out?" I spat.

He put a hand over his heart. Motherfucker was enjoying this. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Fucker!" I yelled, running hand through my hair in habit. "If you fucking tell anyone anything, I will personally make your life a living fucking hell."

"Dude, calm down," the fucker drawled in his stupid ass accent. "I wasn't going to say anything but I don't know how well I respond to threats. I might feel the need to slip up." He raised a brow.

Ladies and gentleman, my roommate. I took a step forward and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder whilst giving him my deadliest glare. "Listen, fucker, I do not take too kindly to being played with. You wouldn't know since you're new but I'm telling you now, I will kick...your fucking ass, if you play with me again," I said in a menacingly calm voice. "Do you fucking understand?" I yelled.

Again with his fucking smirk. I've never seen anyone smirk as much as this fucker. I mean who the fuck wants to constantly smirk?

"Sir, yes, sir," he saluted.

I growled and him and stepped back, flipping him off before turn around and leaving. Is this piss Edward off day?

"Edward," Alice said as I passed the entrance of the Great Hall again. "I-"

"Don't want to hear it," I said simply walking past her and up the stairs.

I practically ran to my room to be rid of the rest of the fucking world. Alone. No fucking Isabella Swan. I sat in my chair. My. Fucking. Chair. In my room alone. Alone. No fucking Isabella.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, smiling to myself at the silence.

APOV

I walked up the stairs slowly, my mind wandering. Steal, Edward had said. What the hell does steal have to do with anything? Did Isabella catch him robbing a bank or something? No. Even Edward wouldn't do that. Probably. I mean, he's my brother but sometimes he's so—

"How's the evening treatin' ya?"

I jumped at the voice. I knew that drawl. Be cool, Alice. Be. Cool. I turned to Jasper who was walking up beside me. "Confusing. But fine I guess," I said nonchalantly as if he weren't the hottest guy in my fucking world!

He nodded. "So, uh, I was wondering. I mean…uh…man," he scratched his neck and paused on the stair, turning to face me. He took my hand and I swooned a bit as his thumb ran across it.

"It'd be an extreme honor if I were able to take you out on a date. Say you'll do me the honor?"

I grinned at him. "Well, it took you long enough," I breathed before I kissed his cheek softly.

BPOV

What was it about Edward Cullen that brought out the worst in me? Whenever I was around him I either said something stupid or something that was completely not me! Or at least, not who I thought I was. Long story short, with him I was always Bella. And I hated that.

Why is it that I lose all control around him? He seems to be my weakness. And I really hated that. It's like, I wanted to slap him and…kiss him at the same time and that was something I'd never felt before. I'd never met anyone like Edward Cullen before. And, yes, I guess I am admitting that I like him. How could I not? He's…him. But I was Girl Number One Million on the list of girls that were after him and he hated me, so my chances of getting to him were slim to none. And it was ridiculously how much I hated that.

I'd had to suffer through Alice's pleading eyes and pouting lips all day and I just couldn't anymore. It was torture to have to lie to her when she was so eager and pleading.

"I'm…um…going to get some uh…fresh air," I said as I stood up. Rosalie nodded and then turned back to Emmett. It was shocking how close they'd become so quickly. Her feet were in his lap and they were both grinning.

"Bye Belly," Emmett waved.

"Goodbye, Isabella," Alice sighed before getting up and going to her room.

I sighed.

I had no idea where to go once I got outside. I walked around the courtyard, admiring the pretty flowers everywhere. No one was out here. I wonder why, it's so beautiful.

I sat on one of the little benches and closed my eyes at the silence. I hadn't been getting much of that lately.

I smiled as the opening notes of Claire de Lune started to ring out and I pulled my phone from my pocket, grinning when I saw it was Jacob.

"Jake!" I answered happily.

"Bells! It's good to hear your voice." I could tell he was grinning. I wished I could see it.

"Yours too. You have to tell me everything that's happening back home," I said as I laid down on the surprisingly comfortable bench.

"It's Forks, Bells, so nothing much," he sighed.

"Why the sigh? Is something wrong? Something did happen, didn't it? I'll come straight home-"

"Bella, nothing is wrong! Geez. Snobby rich kids making you paranoid already, Bells?" he laughed.

I sighed. "No. I just…I want to come home. I miss you guys so much and this school has too much drama."

"You know we miss you too, Bells. But everything will work out. You just have to learn to be a bit more loose and just let things go. You're in California with no parental supervision, go crazy!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jake. It's my last year, I just want to get through it and be done."

"Bella," he said, his voice turning serious, "this is the most cliché line ever but: you only live once. Make it count. Do the things that scare you. Make mistakes. Go crazy," he paused before speaking again, "Let Bella out every now and then. You'll find she's a lot of fun in moderation. I know that for a fact "

"Are you gonna keep bringing that up, Jake?" I said, trying to sound angry but I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"How could I not? Best night of my life!" he screamed into the phone.

"Let it go! It was like two years ago!" I blushed, remembering that night. Gah, I'm such an idiot. "I'll never live it down."

"Nope. I will never let you," he chuckled, "but you had fun that night. The point is, would it really be so bad to cut lose every once in a while?"

"I…I guess not," I mumbled. I hate when he's right.

"Exactly. So, have fun Bells. Promise you'll let loose a bit?"

"Fine. Fine, I promise," I huffed.

"Thatta girl."

I laughed. "Been watching Bonanza reruns again?"

"Yep."

"When are you visiting?" I asked, remembering his promise.

"I don't know. Maybe around the ninth or tenth? Sam's been overworking me at the auto shop lately."

"Why?"

"Leah broke up with him because she caught him with Emily."

I gasped. "No way!"

"Yes, way. Apparently Sam and Emily have been sneaking dates together for three months because Sam didn't have the balls to tell Leah he thinks Emily is 'the one'. It's all bullshit if you ask me."

"Why does Forks get interesting after I leave?" I whine.

Jacob laughed. "No clue."

I huffed. "Well, hurry to me, okay? I really need you here."

"I thought Renee said you had a friend there. Alice or something?"

"Yea, I guess. But she's upset with me because I won't talk about Edward."

"Oh, I see. Well, she's still a friend, Bells. Just a curious one. Look, I gotta go. Sam's calling me. But we'll Skype soon, right?"

"Yea." As soon as I figure out where all the cords go.

"Great. I love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Jake."

"Remember what I said, kid. Keep your promise. Bye."

"Bye," I said sadly.

It was ridiculous how much I missed Forks. It was too sunny here; the rain of Washington that once aggravated me was now the thing I wanted. I want to be able to drive my heap of a car over to Jake's and run upstairs to my Renee and Charlie. But I couldn't now. Everything was so far away.

"Mmm Edward." I heard a woman's voice moan. What is that?

I stood from the bend swiftly and crept towards the noise that was coming from the small shed behind the school. He wouldn't…in here?

I heard a man grunt and then hiss out a curse word before the woman's moans became louder, blocking out his voice.

By the time I paused to question why I was going to look, I'd already peeked around the corner. Just in time to see Edward's pants come down exposing his—

"Oh my God!" I yelled before I could stop myself. I threw my hands over my eyes, shaking my head.

"What the hell!" the woman screeched. Must be Jessica. "Fucking perv, go away!"

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked, confused.

"Crap, crap, crap," I chanted. Why am I still standing here? I turned on my heel and started to walk away, trying to force the image out of my head.

"Edward, where are you going?" I heard Jessica yell. Where was he going?

My question was answered when I felt someone tug on my arm. "Bella, wait."

Why was he always here? "I'd really better be going," I said quickly, continuing to walk. He jumped in front of me.

"No, wait. What you saw back there, it wasn't-"

"Why are you explaining to me?" I asked, confused. I had nothing to do with whatever was happening back there. And I didn't care. Okay, that was a lie, it killed me to see him with someone else. Especially so intimately.

"I…I don't know," he answered quietly, sounding confounded. He furrowed his brows and squinted, thinking about something. I tried really hard not to focus on how cute he looked or how kissable his lips were. All pink and inviting. Then I remembered where his lips had probably previously been. All over Jessica and I grimaced. Ugh, I hate him. For being a jerk, for being a womanizer, for making me want things and for just being himself. I hate him.

I rolled my eyes and stepped around his still form and started to stomp towards the school before he grabbed me again.

"What?" I screamed at him. His eyes bugged before narrowing.

"Nothing! Just fuck it!"

"Fine," I said, continuing to stomp up the stairs.

"I don't fucking get you, Bella Swan!" he yelled after me, making me stop in my tracks. "And that bugged the fuck out of me," he continued quieter, "but you know what? I don't care now. Because I have my answer."

I turned slowly to look at him and with the expression that I saw on his face, I should have just left then. I saw nothing but hate in those eyes. He hated me too. And when he opened his mouth to speak again, I knew these would be the words forever embedded in my head. These would be words to change everything.

"So, _who is_ Isabella Swan?" he yelled rhetorically, his voice rough and angry. "She's a lie; an ass; a fake bitch just like every other girl here. She's nothing but a lie." he yelled, his voice raspy and condescending. He stood staring at me, seeming satisfied when he saw my traitor tears fall down my cheeks. I hated myself for crying in front of him. It was what he wanted. He backed down the stairs, still staring and finally broke his gaze and stomped around the corner and out of sight, leaving me to my silent tears.

By the time I made my way back to the room, it was starting to get dark outside. My head was pounding from crying so much and I could only imagine how I looked. I tried to open the door as quietly as possible, hoping Alice was in her room or out somewhere. Rosalie would most likely be gone. I made it in, walking as quietly as possible into the room, sighing in relief when I saw Alice wasn't in the front room.

Please be sleep, Alice. Please be sleep, I chanted to myself as I started down the hallway towards my room. The door was open and the lights were off just as I'd left it. Closing the door behind me as quietly as possible, I turned on the light.

"Hello, Isabella."

I jumped at the voice. "Oh my!" Crap, she's here. On my bed.

"I was waiting for you. You've been gone forever."

"I was…I went to the courtyard," I explained.

"Okay. I was just getting worried. Didn't mean to scare you. By the way, we need to swap numbers and- Were you crying?" she asked suddenly, jumping up from my bed and rushing up to me. "Oh my gosh, you were. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just forget it, will you?" I sniffed, turning away.

"Bella, tell me. Please. Maybe I can help?"

"You can't," I said quietly, sitting on my bed.

"Why not? Please tell me." She sat beside me and rubbed my back encouragingly.

"I…it's…Edward. He…he said some things…"

"That ass. What'd he say?" she asked angrily. I felt myself about to cry again. God, I'm such a wimp.

"He called me a…a bi-"

"A bitch?" she exclaimed. "That fucker! I'll kick his ass!"

"No, don't. It's not a big deal," I lied. I think I was crying more because I believed what he said. I was a lie; a fake…but I didn't want to ever hear it from him. And the tears were back.

"Bella, please don't cry. We'll find a way to fix this."

But it couldn't be fixed. At least not by Alice beating up her brother or yelling at him. He'd just dust himself off and do it all again. Edward Cullen could hurt people without even thinking about it. You could discipline or punish him a million times and it wouldn't do a thing to him. Because no one mattered to him.

Me, on the other hand, cried after being called a bad name. I wasn't tough, I wasn't strong. I was just Isabella, the loser, the fake. The lie.

I only wish I could make him feel how he made everyone else feel. I wish I could hurt Edward Cullen the way he's hurt so many. I wanted to break him. I wanted him to cry. And it scared me that I was after someone else's unhappiness. But there was nothing I could do. It was how I felt.

"Isabella? Isabella!" Alice shook me from my trance, wiping some tears from my face as they fell.

"I want to hurt him, Alice," I choked through tears. I wiped them away furiously but I was like a broken windshield wiper in the rain.

She plopped down beside me on the foot of the bed and rubbed my back. "Isabella, what is this all about?" I could tell Alice was trying to sound sincere but her undertone of nosiness wasn't lost on me.

I shook my head fervently. "I can't tell you," I said pathetically. She could never find out, who knows what she'd think of me.

She sighed. "Fine. But, what do you mean when you say you want to hurt him? Should I feel the need to phone the cops?" she asked seriously.

I scoffed out a small laugh and sniffed. "No, Alice, nothing like that. His ego, his cockiness…I want to wound it. I want him to regret every negative thing he's ever done to a girl. To anyone."

"It'd be easier to build a bridge. Edward's a tough cookie and it's sick, but I think he enjoys what he does now. But, you're persistent and you have me so, I think we can break him like a soft pretzel if we work together!"

I smiled and nodded as Alice started her planning which would apparently start on the first day of school tomorrow. I'd be ready. I'd do whatever I needed to do to make Edward understand that what he did wasn't okay. But even with a new attitude and a vendetta against Edward, there was a part of me that felt guilty.

_Go crazy. Would it really be so bad to cut loose every once in a while? Let Bella out every now and_ _then…_ Jacob's voice echoed in my head for the rest of the night.

About three things I was positive. First, I hated Edward Cullen and wanted to break him. Second, he hated me just as much or more than I did him. And third, there was a part of me that was unconditionally and ridiculously attached to him. And there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/N: You guyzzzzz, I'm back! Shocking, right? I am so sorry about the long wait for an update but I had no clue that people were reading this story, so I sorta gave up. Shame on me, right?**

**I've been taking some time to get reacquainted with these characters, so that's why I didn't update that soon. **

**I really appreciate each and every review and I want to thank Ohohohwontyoucarrymehome for being my first reviewer EVERRRR. And the anonymous Abby Lynn for leaving me a review that I always look at and smile, seriously it's ridiculous how much I grin. **

**AND to sexymama25(love the username ; ) and the anonymous Mela for reviewing, really you guys are awesome, every review and alert just gives me the kick in the ass I need to keep writing. You guyzzz ROCK! **

**P.S. It'd be great if you checked out my other stories "Text Me" and "The Take Home". Again thanks and KEEP GUESSING! PM me with any questions or comments or suggestions. **

**I'm on Twitter: ElmoStew**

**~LazyMasochistBoots (Marie)**


	8. Books? Words? Sex?

**Hey guys, once again I am sorry this took so long, I had writers block! NOT. FUN. But thank you for bearing with me. I won't ramble too much today but I will just remind you to keep guessing and don't forget to review…love you guys! : )**

**BPOV**

"Isabella! Isabella! Isabelllllaaaaaa!" someone yelled loudly. Please be a dream. Please. I pulled a pillow over my head with a groan and tried to go back to sleep. It was my most relaxed sleep in days. My brain seemed complacent with the idea that soon things would be alright.

"Isabella, you have to get up now if you want to do this whole break Edward thing! Come on!" she hissed, yanking the covers off of me.

"Fine, I'm up," I moaned, opening my eyes, squinting as she flung the curtains open. Gosh. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:30," she said simply, glancing at the clock.

"In the morning?" I asked loudly. School doesn't even start until 8:30!

"Yes, in the morning. Now, get up, we're off schedule."

"Off schedule for what?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with a yawn.

"For the plan, silly! I've been working on it all night. Now, no more questions. Go shower with the body wash I left on the side of the tub and don't dry your hair. I need it wet. Meet me here in 15 minutes to begin phase one," she instructed.

"Phase one?"

"Yes, my dear. We are going to make you into Edward's worst nightmare," she said with a salacious grin. I gulped.

**EPOV**

I woke up to the fucking loud ass sound of an alarm clock ringing. What the fuck? I put a pillow over my head to try and block out the annoying ass sound but, of fucking course, that didn't work.

Who the fuck has an alarm going? Must be that Jasper fucker because Emmett and I don't do shit like that.

"Turn that shit off, Jasper!" I yelled, throwing the pillow across the room. But Jasper popped his head into my room with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"It's not mine, man, it's Emmett's," he explained with his stupid ass accent.

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

He continued, "He set it last night. Said something about having to meet Rosalie somewhere."

He's getting up at 6 in the morning just to meet up with some girl? "Yea, well, go turn the shit off," I grumbled.

"Ay, ay, captain," he smirked before saluting me and disappearing. Thankfully, the ringing stopped soon after.

Fucker.

**BPOV**

"Alice is this all really necessary?" I asked as she continued to put make up on my face.

"Do you want to break Edward or not?"

"I want to but I just don't see how this is going to get me there," I huffed.

"Isabella, listen to me. I know what I'm doing. I know Edward. If we do this right we can have him on his knees begging like a puppy. I know how to make him experience just what every girl he's been with has. We can break him."

"But what if we go too far? What if it hurts him too much?"

"Then that'll be great!" I must've looked shocked because she continued on, explaining. "No, don't get me wrong Isabella. I love my brother but, you see, the problem with Edward is that he doesn't seem to have emotions. He's very indifferent."

"What do you mean?" How can you not have emotions? I've seen his emotions.

"Well, not emotionless per se but I don't know…nothing bothers him. He just shrugs everything off. It's just not normal!"

"Okay. So, how do you expect me to break someone who doesn't care?" This whole plan was just beginning to sound like a really bad idea.

"By playing with the emotions he does have! If we're able to use his emotions, his anger, his fury, his irritability, against him then we may be able to isolate the feelings that he's refused to surrender to all these years. By breaking him we might be able to bring out all the feelings that need to be awakened in him for him to become a regular human being and see all the wrong he's done!" She explained, slouching back in her chair, once finished with a proud smirk, no doubt impressed by her own assessment. Admittedly, I was too.

"Okay, I'm sold," I surrendered and she smiled before continuing to attack my face with her make-up.

"I knew you would be."

Of course she did.

**EMMETT POV**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rosalie asked, looking at the sun as it rose into it's place in the sky. I kept my eyes on her, a smile permanent on my face. If anyone else had asked me to watch the sunrise with them, I would've laughed in their face, but, with Rosalie, it seemed the only answer was yes.

And I realized how cheesy and lame this was but I couldn't bother to care because I was so close to having Rosalie be mine. Officially. Gosh, I sound lame.

Pushing away the negative thoughts, I focused my eyes and mind on the beautiful in front of me. "It's absolutely gorgeous," I answered, keeping my eyes locked on her.

**EPOV**

I was walking down the corridor towards my first class when the fucker, Newton, pranced up beside me and started talking about shit.

"Hey, Cullen, how ya doin'?" When I didn't answer, he kept going. "So, anyway, I hope you're not still sore about what happened. It was all a misunderstanding. So, it's all over school that you and Bella were arguing yesterday, what's that all about?"

"Her name is Isabella," I snarled. Who the fuck did he think he was to call her Bella?

He put his hands up in surrender. "I got it, I got it. Geez. So, what's up with you two? A playa's gotta know."

"Gee, Newton, I didn't know this was a fucking interview," I hissed before, speeding up my walk to get away from the motherfucker. I was almost to the room's door when he caught up with me.

"Yo, Cullen, we should sit together. For this semester, at least. We could scope out the new girls, together. Split em up. Ya know, claim our prey," he joked, smacking my arm after every other word.

"Yo, Newton, fuck off!" I exclaimed, causing Mr. Stewart, our teacher, to turn and give me a stern look of which I returned with a smirk.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Newton, how very to see you again this year," he said, sarcasm coating his voice. "And, for the record, I'll have you know that, in my classroom, there will be no scoping or claiming of girls. Now, if you'll both take a seat and get out of the doorway, perhaps we can avoid a detention on your first day back."

I rolled my eyes at the balding, old geezer and took a seat on random seat in the back of the room, nodding at some of the people who were already seated. And, of course, Newton followed me.

"Stewart's such a hardass, isn't he, Cullen?"

Obviously, he didn't understand the meaning of 'fuck off'. I tried my best to ignore his whiny voice and focused on the crap Stewart was writing on the board. It was when I didn't hear the echo of his whiny that my attention came back to him. "Well, damn!" he yelled.

When I looked over at him, his gaze was glued to the door and his mouth was hanging wide open. "What the fuck is your problem, Newton?" I asked as I turned my head, following his gaze to the door. Holy fuck.

Bella fucking Swan.

**BPOV**

"Are you sure about this, Alice? I feel like I look stupid? Do I look stupid? Cause it feels like it." It seemed everyone in the hallway was staring at me as we walked.

My heart was attempting to jump out of my chest, it was beating so hard. I was so nervous, every part of my was quivering. My legs felt weak, but that was probably because my feet were unsteady in the heels, I was forced to wear. Every step felt wobbly and I was sure I was going to fall any second.

And my lips felt sticky from the gloss Alice'd put on me. She said it made my lips look soft and pouty but I just felt sticky and gross.

And my hair was making me itch. It was everywhere. In my face, on my shoulders, stuck to the gloss, on my back, it was just everywhere and it was making me itch and sweat.

"Bella, you look fine, stop stressing. You're gorgeous," she smiled, nudging my shoulder with hers.

"Really?" I asked, bashfully, biting my lip as I blushed, embarrassed.

"Yes, you always were. Plus, no one gets a makeover from me and come out looking anything less than perfect. Now, come on, let's go rock Edward's fucking world," she said before stopping in front of one of the doors in the hallway. When I didn't immediately walk in the door, she grabbed my elbow with a huff and yanked me into the room.

And everyone stared.

I don't know whether it was because I was 'the new girl who kicked Edward Cullen in the jewels' or whether it was because they actually thought I looked okay.

"Well, damn!" I heard someone yell at me and I turned to see Mike—whom Alice had told me Edward had hated for years—and, to be honest, I did too. And then I saw him.

The devil was perched on top of a desk in the back, his eyes wandering my body. I bit my lip and tried not to fidget and show how much he was affecting me.

"Isabella, no lip biting. Make you look vulnerable. Remember what I told you: fierce bitch," Alice coached in my ear and I nodded and summoned my courage before freeing my lip from my teeth and straightening my stance. I ran a hand through my curls and threw Edward what I attempted to make a sexy glare. I had to hold in my squee when I saw him raise his brow interestedly and smirk at me. Yes, I was working!

Alice looped her arm through mine and carted me over to where Jasper was sitting; a couple rows ahead of Edward.

She sat at the desk next to Jasper and I sat across from her. Almost immediately upon sitting, she leaned forward to whisper excitedly in my ear. "Oh my God, did you see his face? He was so into it. It's working already! Just keep this up Isabella and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." I smiled as she talked, proud of myself.

"What're you whispering about, Alice?" I heard Jasper ask suspiciously. He was wearing the uniform but without the jacket and the green tie around his neck made his beautiful eyes pop. His hair was curly and hung at his cheeks. I shook my head at his narrowed eyes.

"Just girl stuff," Alice answered with a smile and a wink at him. He shook his head and smiled his crooked grin, a light blush coloring his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. It was cute, their banter.

"Morning everyone! Belly, Jazz, Ally!" I heard the thunderous voice of Emmett shout out and everyone looked up to see him bounding towards us with Rosalie on his arm. Oh great, I get to be the fifth wheel. I gave him a quick wave and a smile as he and Rosalie joined us in a circle.

"Geez, Emmett, could you be any louder?" Alice complained.

"Yes! Yes I can!" Emmett yelled ridiculously loud to prove he could be louder.

Rosalie smacked him in the arm and Jasper just laughed quietly at him. I giggled to myself.

"Well, Belly, don't you look gorgeous today," Emmett complimented, causing me to blush.

"Oh, I uh…thank you," I managed to say.

"Hair and make up done by moi, of course," Alice chimed in. "I know, I know. I'm brilli— oh fuck!"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion but before I could ask her what was up, two hands landed on either side of me on the desk.

"Hello everyone," a sickeningly familiar voice said from behind me. "Bella." He said my name quietly, his voice seeming to linger on the l's and wrap my name in the silkiness and sweetness of his voice, m—

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat, snapping me from my trance and giving me a stern look, reminding me to stay strong and not fall for it all. I nodded nonchalantly and focused on the patterns on the desk.

"Edward," I said, emotionless and carelessly, as if his name were just another played out word in my vocabulary.

"Hmm, that's all I get, Isabella?" he lulled, his lips seeming dangerously close to my ears. I felt his breath on my lobe and had to refrain from shivering from the excitement of it. I bit the side of my jaw and turned around to face him. Why'd he have to have so much pretty? Help me, Bella.

"I'm sorry…did you say something?" I dismissed. Collective snickers came from around our circle.

His eyebrows raised incredulously for a second before his smirk appeared. "I said, what kind of a greeting was that? Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Oh, I have plenty I'd like to say to you, Edward."

"Words of praise, I suspect," he mocked, his eyes shimmering with humor. He was enjoying this, the jerk.

"Not likely," I responded, rolling my eyes at his arrogance.

"What does go on in that little head of yours?" he asked rhetorically, reaching over to brush a strand of hair from my face. Man, he was good at this. "What goes on behind this little innocent façade? Surely someone with a temper like yours must have a wild imagination." His face was moving closer, taunting me. He was close enough to touch but he knew I wouldn't. I couldn't. He seemed to know me and what I'd want and what pushed me over the edge. Lucky me. "What do you dream about, Bella?" His green eyes bored into mine, enchanting and infuriating at the same time. Ugh, I hate him. "Hmm? What do you really think about?" His hand was traveling down my throat now, pausing as I swallowed hard. "Books?" He laughed as his hand continued down. I couldn't stop him. I was frozen. By his voice and his touch. "Life?" His lips were so close to mine. If either one of us moved an inch, we'd be kissing. "Sex?" he accentuated.

That woke me up. I blinked and pulled my head back, far away from his lips and cleared my throat before speaking. "I guess you'll never know." And because I had nothing else to say, I simply turned away from him.

Oh God.

This is going to be a long day.

**Kay, I ended it there because I didn't know how to continue. This chapter completely kicked my ass. Took so long to write just this. Grr. Uh…so as always don't forget to check out my other fics "Text Me" and the "The Take Home" and KEEP GUESSING and REVIEW! I truly appreciate you guys and the love for this story. Thank you. And see ya next time. ;)**


	9. Say Goodbye Isabella

**I've never said this before but Twilight isn't mine…obviously. **

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT SHIZZ!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews guys, it means a lot to me. Really. Sorry for the wait and…enjoy! **

BPOV

Once Edward left, Alice was immediately whispering to me. "Isabella, that…was a good start but you have to…. Think about all the shit he's given you and everything he's done," she hissed, "Think about why we made this plan. To get back at him because he's an insensitive jerk. Get angry. And then get even. You've got to get angry, Isabella. Think of who you've always wanted to be. Who is Isabella Swan, really?" I kept my eyes on the board as she spoke, her words sinking in one by one. Get mad and then get even. Who I've always wanted to be. Who am I really?

All my life the things I've always wanted to be were bold and outgoing. I never wanted to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder because I felt as if everyone I passed was whispering and pointing at me. The girl who never speaks. The mute. The chicken. I want to be confident and fearless, bold and desired. I wanted friends not a pity party. I've always wanted to be Bella. Not Isabella. The mute, the chicken, the loser. Bella. The bold, the confident, the desired.

Get angry and then get even. With Edward. Because Edward evoked in me an animal, he took away all my sensibility every time he opened his stupid mouth. He made me cry and yell and say and want things I never even thought of before. And for that, I was angry. Intensely angry. Get angry.

But triumphing against Edward was just the icing on the cake. He was just a part. If I could stand up for him I'd be proving that I do have courage and strength and with that I could take any painful memory where I was teased because I had no words and dispel it. This was for me. And I'd do whatever it took to make sure it all worked out.

I felt as if I could feel the moment something inside me changed. The moment when the soft and sentimental separated from the strong and defiant. The moment when the hesitancy left and was replaced with certainty. The moment when I just didn't care anymore. I was going to do this. By all means necessary.

And so my mind was made up.

"Isabella?" Alice's voice asked in my ear. "Isabella."

I shook my head and turned to her. "Bella."

"Bella?" she asked, confused.

"Bella," I confirmed with a small smirk. And some realization crossed over her face and she understood somehow.

"Bella," she grinned.

EPOV

What the fuck could they be talking about? They've been bunched up ever since I left, whispering like old fucking ladies. Fucking Isabella Swan.

How fucking dare she come to class looking like that? What was she trying to do? Who the fuck was she trying to impress? I just don't fucking get her. I scowled because once again I was wondering why the fuck I even cared. Fuck her.

Just stay the fuck away from her. The girl is poison.

"Okay, so welcome to Senior Biology, people," Mr. Stewart said, his voice claiming the attention of the whole room. "I'm Mr. Stewart," he said pointing to his name which was already scribbled on the board. "I am not Mr. Stew or Stew Man or any other nickname your brain invents, so don't find it okay to ever call me such. I can be a nice guy and I can be a bad guy, depends on how much I like you," he said sarcastically, evoking a couple laughs from the class. "I'm your teacher for the rest of the year, I don't sign transfer papers so if you don't want to be in my class, then too bad. Maybe it'll toughen you up. Since it is the first day of school—woo!—we will not be doing much today. I will pass out your books, assign your lab partners and give you some course overview papers. That's it. The rest of the period is yours. However, I want no electronic devices out, no feet on the desks, no yelling and if you must talk try and keep it quiet. Okay? Okay." He grabbed a stack of books off the desk and started passing them out to everyone.

I leaned back in my chair, putting my feet atop the desk and sighing contently. Ah, the first day is always the best. No one makes you do shit. School should always be that way.

"Hey, Cullen," someone called. I turned. Tyler.

"Hey, man, what's up," I said, relieved it wasn't Newton again.

"Nothing, he can I ask if you and the new girl are…you know? A thing?" he raised his brows hopefully.

A thing? Me and Isabella? This guy was practically my best friend and he was asking me if I had a thing with her? Didn't he and everyone else in this school know that I don't fucking do 'things'?

"No, I mean, it's me. I don't do shit like that," I said finally, unable to stop myself from scowling a bit at him.

He swatted me on my chest with the back of his hand. "I know you don't usually but, you know, you guys haven been attracting some attention and a lot of people are wondering if you two might like each ot-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I don't 'like' people, okay? I'm not in the second fucking grade. I'm not gonna buy her cheap ass chocolate and attempt to woo her or whatever the fuck girls want you to do. Alright? Man, you know that's not me, just don't even ask shit like that, okay?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, man, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering cause I was gonna make a move and I didn't want any shit between us. But I got it, no more questions."

Tyler wanted Bella? The thought of them. Him touching her. Her touching him. Kissing. Rubbing. Him getting to touch her silky fucking hair and soft looking fucking legs. It all made my teeth grind together and my jaw clench.

What the fuck, Cullen? You stake no claim. She's fucking nothing. Why the fuck are you getting pissy about this? Just be fucking happy it's Tyler and not some dickhead like Newton.

My final though appeases me and I calm down a bit. "She's all yours, Tyler. Go for it," I finalize. Who gives a fuck?

"Good, because she is-" he wolf whistled, looking over in her direction. "Dude, look, I think she's interested too." I followed his gaze and my eyes almost bugged out of my fucking head. She was smiling back at him. Like a wide, flirtatious fucking smile. What the fuck is this? "I'm gonna go over. Hey, I'll catch up with you later, eh?" He clapped me on the back before walking over to where she sat and sitting beside her in the recently vacated chair. Where'd Alice go?

"Hellooo, brother." Oh there she is. I rolled my eyes before facing the annoying little girl.

"Spawn," I responded, glancing back at Tyler and Bella. She was laughing at something he'd said and he was grinning like an idiot at the fact that she was. She'd never smiled at me like that. Fucker.

"Edwarrrrrrd, my dear, have you not heard me talking to you?" Alice said and I turned back to her in time to see a smirk appear on her face. "Something else got your attention, bro bro?" she raised a brow, cockily.

"Don't you have someone else to hassle, Alice?" The fuck is she getting at?

"Hmm, maybe. You know, brother, there's no need to be so hostile. I was only stopping by to say hello," she grinned.

My eyes narrowed. "Yea right," I responded sarcastically. "What do you want, Alice?" I badly wanted to look back over at Tyler and Bella, but Alice'd have a field day if I did. So, with great force on my part, I kept my eyes on her.

"Nothing, geez, can't a girl say hello to her brother? Gosh! You know, I don't think we spend enough time together; which is why you are going to join me for a bit of fun tonight."

"A bit of fun? With you?" I raised my brows. Seriously, what was she getting at? "What are you planning? A brother-sister sack race?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes and huffed like a child. "No, Edward, not a fucking sack race. I was thinking we could go do something tonight. Maybe check out a party or something?"

"Alice if this is your sick way of asking me out then I'll have to pass."

"Edward! Can you be serious for like two seconds! Look, Eric Yorkie is throwing a bash for a few seniors in his room tonight and I thought I'd mention it to you before he did. So I am. Kay? That's all. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over to our dorm and meet up tonight before we head over. So we could sneak out together. Just trying to help. But I dunno why I ever try with you, it's like talking to a wall. Geesh!" she stood and started to stomp away, before I called after her.

"What time?" Like I'd miss a party. She was standing about two feet from Bella and so I took the opportunity to glance over at her. Bella was still deep conversation with Tyler. Her hand on his fucking arm. Her hand was on his fucking arm. And they were talking close together. Sharing the same fucking oxygen.

"Edward? Edward!" Alice's voice caught my attention and she rolled my eyes at the obvious fact that I hadn't been paying attention. "Be there at 7:30, okay?" she said before walking away, back to Bella. She smiled politely at Tyler and said something that made him laugh and soon he was headed back my way and sitting beside me.

"Man, that girl is hot. The things she said— I…I'd thought she was….but…whoa. I can't wait to see her at Yorkie's party tonight. You goin'?" he said, still occasionally looking in Bella's direction as she and Alice talked quietly.

I watched her. Watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder then ran her fingers through it. And licked those lips. Those pink, soft lips that made my traitorous dick twitch. Then she turned to me, smirking like she knew I'd been staring all along. And what happened next seemed to happen almost in slow fucking motion. She winked at me. Fucking winked. The cheesiest thing—but the way she did it. The way she fucking did it with a smirk made my dick stand at attention. Made me lick my lips. Fuck, how I wanted Bella Swan.

Tonight, she was going to this thing—this party. All I have to do is get a few drinks in her and she'll be falling into my fucking bed.

"Yea, I'm going," I answered to Tyler.

Tonight I was fucking Bella Swan.

**A/N: PLEASE READ: THE REASON THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LATE IS BECAUSE I CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME FIND THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE SUPER LONG CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY. SO HERE'S THE DEALIO, I'M THINKING SHORTER CHAPTERS=FASTER UPDATES? **

**SO THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORTER FROM NOW ON SO I'LL BE LIKELY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. K? **

**I USUALLY AIM FOR 3000-4000 WORDS A CHAPTER BUT NOW CHAPTERS WILL BE AROUND THE 2000 WORD MARK, LIKE THIS ONE. OKAY? **

**I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND CHANGE BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WON'T PISS TOO MANY PEOPLE OFF. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and, as always, don't forget to keep guessing! Thank you so much!**

—**Lazy Masochist(Marie)**


	10. Just Stay

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm actually settling into a schedule! Pretty proud of myself for managing three stories at the same time! Woot! Woot! It's ridiculously how much I procrastinated on this chapter. I've been staring at the computer all day but I'm just starting this chapter at midnight. And I am terribly sleep deprived so this should be interesting….please REVIEW guys and CHECK OUT my other two stories and review them as well…please?**

**K so…. Enjoy**

BPOV

"Bella! You got everything set up, I see!" Jacob said to me, with a big smile on his face. I'd finally been able to set up all the technology for the computer and was now Skyping with Jake. It seemed like it'd been forever since I'd seen his face. His hair was getting longer already.

"Geez, Jake, are you part Chia Pet?" I joked. "Your hair is growing so fast."

He laughed his deep, throaty laugh and for some reason, the bobbing of his Adam's apple made me smile. I missed him so much. "No, no. But I see you got all gussied up for your first day. What's with the hair? It looks good," he commented.

I ran a hand through my curls and laughed a bit nervously before responding. "Yea…just the girl I met here named Alice, she sort of gave me a make over to make me look good this morning."

His face went became serious. "Oh, Bella you're always beautiful."

I blushed. "Jake, you're so—Alice?" I saw her standing in the doorway in the reflection of the screen and turned to her quickly. Was she spying on me?

"Oh, Bella! Hi, I was stopping by to say hi and continue with the uh…plotting for the thing…" she hinted. Oh right, the Edward plan.

"Oh! Right! Uh…Alice, this is Jake. Jake, this is Alice." I introduced. Jake gave a small laugh and an awkward wave to the camera and Alice giggled and gave an excited wave to him before skipping over to the camera.

"I'm Alice, Bella's first friend here. She might've told you about me."

"Yea, she's mentioned you," he smiled at her politely but then glanced at me in that 'help me out here' kind of way.

"Uh…Alice, if I could just finish up with Jake, I'll come meet you in your room when we're done." I offered. She nodded and winked at me.

"Oh, okay. I got it," she smirked. "It was nice meeting you, Jake," she smiled brightly at the camera before skipping out of the room, closing the door behind her. Jake and I exchanged a look before we busted out laughing.

"That girl is strange," he commented, laughing.

"Yea," I agreed, "but she's a good friend." He nodded. "Hey, Jake?" I bit my lip.

"Hmm?"

"Am I…I mean…do you miss me?" I had to admit that my greatest fear in coming here was that everyone back home would forget me.

Jake scoffed at me. "Of course I do, Bells. Charlie and Renee do too. You're my best friend and their only child, of course we miss you! In fact, we had to have an hour long group hug yesterday to cope with the pain," he joked.

I laughed. "It's just that…I dunno. I miss you guys."

"Bella, need I remind you that this is, as you say, Podunk USA. Nothing is going to change. We'll be here waiting when you come home. So, relax and HAVE FUN!" he yelled at me, his voice blasting through the speakers.

"Okay, okay! Look, I'd better go before Alice comes back. Text me later, okay Fuzz?" Jake laughed as I used my old nickname for him.

"Okay, Bells. Talk to you soon. I love you, kid." He blew a kiss at the camera, which was so un-Jacob that I had to giggle. I blew one back.

"I love you too, pal." We both waved at each other before I clicked out of the program and sighed. Have fun, Bella. When you go to this party tonight, just let go. Have fun.

I smiled to myself before heading off to find Alice to plot. Tonight I'd rule Edward Cullen.

=BI=

"And you're sure it's supposed to fit like this?" I asked Alice as I pulled the bottom of the dress down for the thousandth time. It still felt too short to me.

"Bella, it's a _mini_ dress. It's _supposed_ to be short!" Alice repeated for the thousandth time.

"Okay, okay," I huffed, knocking on the door. The thumping beat of a loud song could be heard playing on the other side of the door. Alice rolled her eyes at me before opening the unlocked door herself and pulling me in.

"You don't knock at parties, Bella. No one will hear you."

"Oh." No knocking. Got it.

Alice was craning her neck, looking around the crowded room. People were crammed in every corner and it smelled like cheap beer and strong cologne. Blech. "Tyler is over there by the drinks," Alice shouted to me over the music as she continued looking, "and Edward is-"

"Right here."

Crap. He was behind me. Alice jumped and turned to him, her hand flying to her chest. "Jesus, Edward are you trying to give us heart attacks?"

Gathering Bella, I turned to him, taking him in. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and dark jeans that hung over his sneakers. He hadn't shaved and hair was slightly visible along his jaw line and mouth and his eyes…deep green as they roamed over me. I fought back a blush.

Alice'd dressed me a blue mini dress—that incidentally matched Edward's shirt—and I was wearing peep toed white shoes with a 1 inch heel, because that was about all I could manage to wear without tripping, and my hair was pulled back simply in a ponytail. I'm guessing Edward liked how I looked by the way he was staring.

I smirked and cleared my throat as if his ogling were bothering me though it seriously wasn't. "See something you like, Mr. Cullen?" I licked my lips. _Good job, Bella._ A brief look of…hunger crossed his face before the usual smirk appeared.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I do." he breathed, glancing at my chest, which, to be honest, wasn't much to look at but with the bra Alice'd forced on me, I supposed they looked much better. Bigger. Isabella was speechless but Bella had an idea.

"Mmm good to know." I moved closer, grabbing his neck to bring his ear to my lips. _Good going,_ _Bella._ I let my lips graze Edward's lobe, reveling in the way his breathing picked up audibly. _Yes!_ "Hey, Edward?" I whispered in his ear. I grinned when his only response was 'Mmm?'. I was winning. Now for the cherry on top. I leaned in closer, making sure my breath wafted over his ear as I spoke, "Where's Tyler?"

I pulled back, smirking at his face. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide as he stared at me. _Score one for me. Zero for Cullen._ His jaw snapped shut, his jaw clenching as he took in my smirk. Alice could be heard giggling behind me. "Well, Cullen, do I get an answer?" I folded my arms and his nostrils flared in anger.

He didn't answer; he simply gave Alice and I the harshest glares I think he could manage and then he just stalked off. Alice smacked my shoulder. "Good job, Bella," she congratulated. I smiled nodded. _Yea. Good job, Bella.. _

=BI=

"Oh, Tyler, you're too funny!" I feigned, grabbing his bicep as I laughed. He grinned back pleased with himself and his lame joke. Ugh, I felt terrible. I'd been faking all night. Tyler just wasn't right for me. He was a sweet guy and he was super nice but he had nothing to talk about but cars and he made jokes that I didn't even get. And some were just really bad. Like: 'What did the boy car say to the girl car?' _You get my motor running._ I could hardly fake a laugh with that one.

But, on the semi bright side, Edward's been watching us all night. In fact he's been lurking. Every time Tyler touches my hand or brushes my hair back or something, Edward always appears behind Tyler with a new cup of whatever people here are drinking. He doesn't usually actually say anything but as soon as I touch Tyler's arm, he pops up and drops a heavy hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Hey, bud, what'd you do that's got Bella so tickled and laughy, huh?" _Oh God, he's drunk._ "Huh? What'd you do that was so goddamn funny, Ty?" Edward shoved Tyler's shoulder.

"What's your problem, man?" Tyler stood, facing Edward. Both had clenched fists. "Look, man, you're drunk. Why don't you just head back to your room, okay?"

"Why don't you make me!" Edward yelled loudly, making everyone in the room turn to look at him and Tyler. And, by default, me. "Come on, Ty, make me leave!" Edward pushed Tyler with both hands, causing Tyler to fall back into the couch. He looked like he was ready to murder Edward at that point but I, acting on impulse, stood between the two as Tyler got up to charge at Edward.

"Uh…guys…guys. Let's not do this. You guys are friends and uh…you know, this is unnecessary." Everybody in the room looked at me. A. because I was breaking up the fight a.k.a a good show and B. because I didn't even have anything good to say. "Uh…Tyler, look, I'll just take Edward back to his room and be right back okay." I squeezed Tyler's arm to reassure him that'd I'd be back. I'd never ditch him like that. He nodded finally. I smiled.

"Come on," I said rudely to Edward, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading his staggering, drunken butt through the crowd. I caught Alice's eye as I left and she looked a bit worried to see me leaving with Edward for some reason. Probably worried he'd do something in his drunken state. But I could handle him. Ugh. He's so stupid.

"Why'd you drink so much?" I asked harshly as soon as we were in the hall. I lead him towards him room slowly so his already messed up equilibrium wouldn't make him tip over.

"Why did you come here for Tyler? Why didn't you come here for me?" he breathed down onto me, his breath smelling of alcohol. Oh, Edward…

"I'm…interested in Tyler. Why wouldn't I come here for him?"

"Bullshit," he slurred, "you don't even like Tyler."

"I do!" Crap.

"Mmhmm." he hummed, his eyelids starting to droop.

"And what's it to you anyway? Are you jealous?" I bit my lip. Please say yes. Please say yes.

He stopped walking and looked down at me. "I don't get jealous, Bella." Then he started walking again, leaving me to mentally sulk. _I don't get jealous, Bella._ This plan was certifiably a fail. Great.

We didn't talk the rest of the way until we finally got to his room. I opened the door for him and helped him inside. "Well uh…goodnight," I said awkwardly, turning to leave.

"Wait, Bella!" I turned to him. "Help me to bed, will you?" he asked, scratching his head sleepily. I bit my lip and nodded, towing him to his room. The first door on the left, he'd told me.

His room had light orange walls—peach colored almost—and there were clothes thrown everywhere. On the floor, on the bed, everywhere. And it smelled…like lotion? It smelled like baby lotion. But the thing that really stood out to me was that his bookshelf was twice the size of mine and completely filled. _Edward Cullen reads._

I really wanted to see what books he had, but I had to get back to Tyler. I helped Edward to his bed and he collapsed onto it, sighing. "Mmm thank you, Bella," he said before yawning.

I smiled because sleepy Edward was the cutest thing. "You're welcome, Edward." I was about to leave again when two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me down onto the bed. "Edward! What are you doing? I have to go! Tyler is-"

Edward pulled me against him, his chest pressing into my back and I felt his nose in my hair. He sighed, pulling me closer. "Just stay," he whispered before his soft breaths turned into light snores. I don't know whether it was the fact that there was no way I could move his heavy arm off of me or whether it was just that I didn't want to leave; but I didn't move or try to. I closed my eyes and curled into him—smiling when his arms held me tighter—and I let his snores lull me to sleep in his arms. _Just stay._

**A/N: Aww, right? I gotta admit I was all sappy when I reread that part. In case you didn't notice, I gave the story a bit of a makeover with the Summary and such…I'm thinking of changing the name to something a bit more broad to attract some new people. Any suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! They keep me happy **

****PS. "Chia Pets" as mentioned in the chapter are, in case you didn't know, little plants that are shaped like characters or people and have holes in their hair where plants(hair) grows…google it. HA!**

*****PPS You didn't really think Edward would have sex with her, did you? Pshaw, he's too drunk to function. ;) **

**Thumbs up if you understood the 'lotion' reference thing...**

**~LazyMasochistBoots (Marie)**


	11. Privacy Please?

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry this took so long AGAIN. But um I'm back. On a sad note, I will be returning to school in September so my update schedule will be even more crazy. But I'm hoping to prewrite at least 3 chapters before I go back so I'll have something to give you guys over the wait. Thank you guys for being patient with me. It means a lot. Onward with the story now! Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that they have breakfast in the great hall each morning. Edward usually sleeps in and misses it. **

**BPOV**

Something was poking me in my butt. I squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable, groaning agitatedly when moving didn't help the situation. It wasn't a painful poking but it was just annoying. I sighed and tried to forget it, snuggling into my pillow and attempting to get five more minutes of sleep before Alice would probably barge in to wake me up for school.

I'd just dozed back off to sleep when the bed dipped and the poking became more insistent against me. I huffed a bit, annoyed that Alice'd had gone so far as to climb into bed with me as a wake up call. I reached back to shove her hand away and cease her poking. My eyes flew open when my hand came in contact with something that was most definitely _not_ a hand. I felt around the object a bit—confused—jumping when a groan erupted from behind me in the darkness of the room. I shot up in bed, dizzied, and immediately reached towards the night table, searching for a lamp, fumbling to find the cord. By the time I had the light on, the figure in bed next to me was sitting up as well, rubbing their eyes furiously.

"What the fuck?" hissed Edward.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed before I could stop myself. His head whipped, his sleepy eyes finding my face, bugging when he realized who and where I was. "Bella? What the hell—"

I bit my lip as my sleepy brain remembered the events of last night. Walking Edward to his room. Edward pulling me into bed with him. Me falling asleep in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here? What-" he glanced at his lap and I followed his glance to find my hand there on his… My face heated quickly as I snatched my hand away, realizing that that's what'd been poking me. I quickly glanced away wishing I were anywhere but here. I quickly hopped from his bed, smoothing down my dress that'd ridden up in my sleep, looking to the door when Edward's eyes glanced at my half covered thighs. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

"You were drunk," I answered quickly. He rolled his eyes.

"I gathered that much from the headache I have. I mean why are you _here_…in my room; in my bed?"

"I walked you home. And…you…you pulled me into bed with you," I recalled to him. His brows raised.

"Did we fuck?" he asked blatantly.

I gasped loudly and my eyes got impossibly wider. "Did we what? No, I did not…_fuck_ you," I forced out.

He laughed bitterly. "You expect me to believe that I pulled you into bed and didn't even fuck you? What'd I want then? Cuddling?" He laughed as if the thought were the punch line of the greatest joke ever told.

I folded my arms. "Actually, it seemed like you did." His eyes narrowed. I continued, "Unless pulling me into your arms and begging me to 'just stay' was your way of asking me to have sex with you."

"You're lying. I didn't say that shit," he said indignantly though something in his eyes told me he remembered.

"Edward, you should really stop lying to yourself. Fess up. You got wasted last night because you just couldn't stand the fact that I'm into Tyler. You're jealous," I said matter-of-factly.

"I told you, Swan _I don't get jealous_." He ran a hand through his hair as he realized his slip up. He'd only said that just last night.

"Ah, so you do remember, _Cullen_." I smirked, reveling in my victory.

Sliding from bed and turning his back to me, he responded, "Anything I said or did last night was because I was drunk. Don't get yourself all worked up, honey. I'm not interested." He bowed his head and started messing with something on his shirt.

"You're so full of shit," I said before I could stop myself. I was surprised and proud at how easily the words fell from my mouth. Kudos to Bella. Edward turned slowly, regarding me, and, unashamedly, the first thing I noticed was that his shirt was unbuttoned. His bare chest peeked through the rectangular opening of the shirt. My eyes roamed over every muscle, freckle and inch of perfection on his body and I involuntarily licked my lips before returning my gaze to his face. Of course he was smirking.

"I'm full of _shit_?" he asked as he stalked towards me, staring at me like a hungry animal would its prey. His eyes never left mine and before I could register it, he had me pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of my head, his face dangerously close to mine. "You've got a dirty mouth, Bella Swan," he whispered, his surprisingly sweet breath passing over my lips. Was the guy immune to morning breath? "Where did you learn such _dirty_ words? Hmm?" he hummed, skimming his nose against my neck, rendering me speechless.

I opened my mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a strangled gasp, I'd been holding in. I cleared my throat and begged my brain to work. "Yes. Full of shit," I said but it came out a bit harsher than I'd intended and made Edward's eyes meet mine again.

"What about you, Bella?"

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

He laughed humorlessly. "Can you honestly tell me that you didn't start 'liking' Tyler because you thought it would get to me? You're gonna tell me you're _seriously_ into him? Say it."

"I'm seriously into him," I said simply with a shrug.

"Bullshit," he responded just as calmly.

"Wha— You can't tell me to say it and then deny it for me!" I yelled at him. What did he want from me?

"Okay," he said in acquiescence. He grabbed my wrists and put my hands on his chest, watching me the entire time. Reflexively, I flexed my hand on his chest, feeling him. He smirked. "Say it now." Bastard.

"I-" I started but stopped as Edward slowly dragged my hands down his chest. I bit my lip as my fingers passed over the puckered skin of his stomach; the muscles there clenching tighter as I touched them. "I, um…" I stuttered as my hands dipped lower, meeting the cool metal of his belt buckle. _He was not playing fair. _

"Say it," he whispered raggedly, obviously equally affected by the feeling of my hands on him. His lips were hovering ridiculously close to mine, if either of us moved, we'd be kissing. Oh, how I wanted to.

When I tried to speak again, I was intending to say something snaky but the only word that escaped me was, "Edward…"

He let go of my wrists and threaded his fingers through my hair. My hands, all on their own, snaked around his sides and pressed into his lower back to push his body closer to mine. He dipped down a bit, making his lips completely level with mine and moved in, telling me with his eyes what he wanted. I closed my eyes, surrendering myself to him and the things he was doing to my body. I let out a shaky breath when his lips brushed mine and I felt his entire body press into me. "Bella…"

"Bella!" I door slammed against the wall with a loud thud that made Edward and I jump apart. "Oops," Alice said as she poked her head into the room. As she glanced back and forth between me and Edward, she bit her lip mischievously. "Am I interrupting something?"

Yes, Alice, you were. I was practically panting as was Edward as he raked a hand through his hair in agitation. So close to kissing him. Damn Alice. "You know, Alice, there's this new invention. It's called _knocking_," he barked at her with a glare. "You should fucking use it."

"Oh. Whoa, down tiger. I was just coming to see if you knew where Bella was since she didn't come back last night," she shot a look in my direction. "But obviously, she's been…busy. Care to share what's going on?"

"What I do in my fucking room has nothing to do with you, _Mary_."

Alice shot him the harshest glare I'd ever seen. "I told you never to say that name-"

"Belly! What are you doing here?" Emmett boomed, entering the room, followed by a silent Rose and Jasper. Everyone took turned looking back and forth from my panting form to Edward's unbuttoned shirt and back before Rosalie finally broke the silence.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Bella?" she asked and all eyes fell on me. "I…w-when I walked him back here last night, I guess I just feel asleep?" I offered lamely to four unconvinced faces.

**=BI=**

I scooted the food around my plate with my fork before stabbing a piece of sausage and sliding it in my mouth, keeping my eyes down. Still I felt them all boring a hole into my head with their stares. Someone cleared their throat. "What?" I yelled, gathering brief attention from people at a nearby table.

"Just tell us all what we want to know, Bella!" Alice exclaimed beside me and though the rest stayed quiet, I could tell by the way they all sat up straighter that they wanted to know too.

"I already told you what happened. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Can I please eat my breakfast in peace? Please?" I begged. They all nodded reluctantly. "Thank you," I said scooping up some eggs. The fork was midway to my mouth before a piece of paper fell into my lap and a cold breeze passed over my neck. I dropped my fork and picked up the folder paper before looking past Alice to see Edward walking away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What's that?" Alice asked eagerly, her eyes glued to the note.

"Nothing. Privacy, please?" I asked as she peeked over my shoulder when I began unfolding the paper.

"Bella, we're supposed to be a team," she whispered to me.

"We are. Alice…please?" I gave her my best pleading puppy dog eyes and she huffed before returning her attention to the food on her plate.

"Thank you," I grinned before opening and reading the note. Edward's neat writing had scrawled out, _Come meet me in the back of the school. _

I crumpled it up in my palm and stuffed it on my pocket. "Um…I think I'm done eating, I'm gonna go walk around campus before school starts." I maneuvered off of the crowded bench. Looking up, I was met with four pairs of curious eyes. "Um…so…see you guys in Biology…" I said awkwardly as they stared. I gave a small wave before backing away from the table and heading towards the door that led to the back of the school.

Once outside, I walked down the cobblestone sidewalk, looking around for him. Was he seriously going to stand me up or… I jumped and let out at little scream when something grabbed my wrist.

"What took you so long?" Edward's voice said from beside me. I sighed in relief.

"Your sister was being nosy," I explained turning to face him. Today he had on a simple grey t-shirt and jeans. He rolled his eyes at what I said before starting to pull me towards the trees. The back of the school was basically a forest. Only less creepy due to the fact that everything was ridiculously green and healthy. The trees were abundant and the branches were so close together, I doubted even rain could filter through. The trees gave excellent shade and I mentally made plans to come out here and read sometimes.

"Why are we going here?" I asked, allowing him to pull me along.

"Because I need privacy. _We_ need privacy," he said mysteriously. Privacy for what? As we walked into the forest, I got a little freaked out as hardly any light shined through. Edward pulled me about halfway into the forest before he stopped. Moving quickly, he pinned me to a tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him. A beam of light had maneuvered it's way through the branches, allowing me to see the left side of Edward's face. His green eye looked down on me as his hand found my face, cupping my neck as it had this morning.

"I just want to try one thing," he mumbled to me before closing his eyes. I could tell by the crinkles above his eye that he was struggling with whatever decision he was about to make. When he began lowering his face to mine, my breath caught in my throat and my lids fell shut. Edward, very softly, pressed his lips to mine. A soft moan escaped me as his soft lips touched mine. The hesitancy of his mouth made my heart thump faster in my chest. He was being gentle. Whether it was to suit me or him, I didn't know. His other hand came up to rest on my hip as his thumb stroked my cheek. It was the simplest of kisses but it said so much. _He was nervous_. I whimpered pathetically when he pulled back.

I opened my eyes but Edward's were still closed. His hands fell from my body and for a while he just stood there. With his eyes closed. When they finally opened, his eyes glared intently at the tree behind my head.

"Are you-" I started, but his short-lived laugh cut me off. He shook his head, dispelling whatever thoughts were in it.

With another short, breathy laugh, he wiped his mouth quickly and walked away without another word, leaving me breathless and confused.

**_*)*(*_**

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Like, seriously. It's my favorite so far. I hope you guys enjoyed the many close calls and sexy times. And the cockblocking Alice hehe**

**I'm a bit stoke that I got to use the line "I just want to try one thing" ala Twilight with the B/E kiss. Also, last thing and it's SEMI IMPORTANT, I might be editing the chapter soon because I ****want to fix** **the terrible errors on them so you might receive a bunch of emails but please disregard them. It's nothing you haven't read already. **

**Lastly, it'd be great if some of you guys could recommend the story. The response (aka your Alerts and Favorites) has been amazing but I kinda wish more of you gave feedback. So please recommend the story and leave a review. I'd like to know what you think. Thanks for reading! **

**~LazyMasochist(Marie) **


	12. I Absolutely Hate Blood

**A/N: I'm writing this the day of the publication of chapter 10 because, as I said, I wanted to prewrite so yea…dunno when this will be out. **

**Onward with the chapter! Yeehaw!**

**BPOV**

It'd been approximately one week since Edward kissed me. One week since I'd felt what it was like to feel his lips against mine. One week since the most meaningful 27 seconds of my existence.

And it's been a week of pure hell.

He hasn't spoken to me or looked at me since he kissed me. He avoids me at all costs. He even went so far as to switch partners in Biology. I am now forced to work with Mike Newton while he's with Jessica Stanley. I'm pretty sure it's torture for the both of us and I'm more than a little insulted that he'd rather work with _her_ than me. I don't get it.

Did I do something wrong? Did my breath smell when he kissed me? Well…I had been eating eggs and sausages but…he's a guy, they love meat. And there was no tongue involved anyway, so it can't be that. Had my short-lived moan scared him off? No, he continued to kiss me even after that, so what the heck did I do wrong to make Edward Cullen hate me?

I could ask Alice if she's noticed anything weird or wrong with him but then she'd start prodding me for information and I'm running out of excuses to give her about why I left the Great Hall that morning. Maybe I should tell her about the kiss…but it's just too special to share! I mean it's epic… She'd use it as more ammunition against Edward and not treat it like the important occurrence it is. Maybe I'll just Skype Jake—

"Oh, shit!" Mike screeched, scaring me out of my daydreams. He jumped out of his chair and confusedly, I looked around to see what was happening. The scalpel he'd been supposed to use to make an incision in the frog we were dissecting stuck straight up in the chest of the dead frog and drops of blood surrounded the base and started to drip down the frogs body. I felt my stomach fizz and the bile start to rise up my throat. I fought hard to keep it down. I absolutely _hate_ blood. The smell makes me sick. It's like rusted iron. "Bella, are you okay?" Mike asked but his voice sounded far away and, when I tore my eyes from the frog's bloody body, Mike looked far away and blurred.

"Ms. Swan…is something wrong?" were the last words I heard before I swayed back and blacked out.

**=BI=**

"_Well, it's not a concussion…A reaction to blood, you say?" a woman's voice asked from my left as something pressed against my forehead. It was cold, wet. I tried to open my eyes but it made my head hurt to try so I quit and tried to silence the voices. _

"_Yes, she just passed out as soon as she saw it. Her nose was scrunched like…maybe it was the smell_ _that bothered her…" a male voice explained from my right.. Emmett?_

"_Oh, dear, you can't smell blood," the woman laughed a high chuckle. "Well, whatever the case," she said after a moment, "she just needs a bit of rest. I'll be up front. Let me know when she wakes." Shuffling footsteps quickly came and went along with the sound of a door closing. _

_Something picked up my hand and squeezed it before holding it gently. I furrowed my brows, wincing when a pain shot to my head. My hand flew up to my head as I held my head, hoping it would stop the throbbing if I did. _

"_Bella? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" I think I shook my head and he chuckled. "Try and open your eyes, Bella."_

I tried to obey him and slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the harsh bright light that was up above me. Where was I? I squinted at the light and quickly looked around the room. Some sort of office…

"Bella?" Emmett squeezed my hand and my eyes darted to him immediately. As soon as I looked at him a huge smile broke across his face. "Hey there, Belly. You had everyone worried." Confused, I focused on his red shirt like it was the most fascinating thing I'd ever seen while my brain tried to catch up with my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Nurse's office. You fell pretty hard and hit your head in Biology." Then I remembered. The daydreaming. The frog. The blood. The sickening thwack as my head hit the hard floor. I winced just thinking about it.

"Oh," I responded.

"I'll get the nurse to check you out, okay?" He pressed one of the buttons on the side of the bed and almost instantly a short, plump woman waddled into the room. A button? This school had way too much money.

"Hello, dear," she smiled kindly. "I imagine you must be feeling quite terrible," she laughed, patting my hand. "I'm Nurse Ratchet and I'm just gonna do a little check up on you okay?" I nodded. Ten minutes of bright lights in my face and tongue depressor later—which, I don't really get the purpose of the tongue depressors—she pulled a pen from her messy red bun of hair and scribbled something on a chart by the door. "Okay, dear, you're free to go."

Emmett helped me down from the bed, seeing as how I was still a bit dizzy. "Here," she said walking to the cabinet beside me to pull out a pill bottle and hand it to me. "These will help with the pain and any disorientation. But they'll also knock you out for a few hours," she laughed. "Take two every six hours as needed. You should go to your room and rest a bit. I'll tell all your teachers you won't be back to class today," she informed before waddling from the room hastily.

I sighed. Second day of school and I'm already injured. Emmett offered his arm and I looped my through it as he led me from the office and down the long hallway that led to the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as we ascended the stair case.

"My head is throbbing but other than that—dandy."

He laughed. "Dandy," he repeated.

When we reached my room, Emmett pushed the door open. Alice had forgotten to lock it obviously. He helped me to my room and into bed. "You want your pills?"

I nodded. My head was killing me. Emmett grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and handed it to me. I poured two pills into my hand and quickly popped them in my mouth, swallowing them down with aid of the water. "Thank you."

"No problem. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself or do you want me to stay?"

"I'm fine," I yawned. "The pills are actually starting to work, so I'm gonna to sleep.." I explained, already curling into my pillow.

"I'll send someone in to check…he spoke but I was already gone.

**=BI=**

Something crashed to the floor loudly behind me. Someone was in my room. My eyes were much too heavy to open. The medicine was so strong, I just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep.

"Fuck," someone hissed. My body jumped but refused to cooperate with my brain and turn over. Who's in my room?

"Ungh," I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward? An arm grabbed my shoulder and gently pulled me onto my back. I slowly pried my eyes open. Yes, Edward. He sat on the edge of my bed, his green eyes looking worried, his hair looking frazzled.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Why was he here?

"Are you sure, do you need something?"

Seriously, what is with him? He's been avoiding me for a week and now all of a sudden he's in my room, acting all worried for me? "Your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash," I confessed, reaching for the bottle of water on my table and taking a giant gulp. Seeing Edward in my room and him acting like this definitely woke me up.

He laughed and swept a hand through his hair. "I'm just checking on you. You hit the ground pretty fucking hard in Bio. Is it a crime to check on you?" he raised a brow.

"No, but…you've been avoiding me," I sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard for support. I was still a bit woozy.

"I haven't been avoiding you," he lied.

"You switched lab partners in Biology just to get away from me!" I yelled, making my head start to pound.

"No idea what you're talking about," he bluffed. He picked up the plastic apple I had on my table and studied it with rapt interest. Why was he acting like this? What had I done?

"Is this because of the kiss?" I questioned.

His eyes flew to mine and he dropped the apple. "What?"

"You haven't talked to me since you kissed me. Did I do something wrong?" Was I that bad of a kisser?

"Bella…"

"I mean, I know I'm probably not the best kisser and I'm sorry but-"

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with your kissing. It's…" His jaw clenched and his eyes took on an almost scared look.

"We need to talk," he said as he quickly moved to close and lock my bedroom door.

**=BI=**

**A/N: I'm so evil for leaving it there, I know…**

**Kay so…about the updating thing! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. It's been really busy in my life and yea…I don't know. I had to stop the chapter at this point because I had no clue how to continue on but, as soon as I know how to continue, I will. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! And I truly love all the support you guys are giving me!**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. Does anyone have some good high school E/B fic recs? ;)**

**~LazyMasoshist (Marie)**


End file.
